


Life Changing Transformation

by Monarch_Noonoh



Series: Experience life [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, With pictures, Ye Ran Special Security Team, drawings by yours truly, female M-21, includes mini comic, mediocre fanfic lol kell meh, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Noonoh/pseuds/Monarch_Noonoh
Summary: M-21 suddenly woke up with a pair of boobs on his chest and lacking a certain analog stick.
Relationships: Juraki/M-21 (Noblesse), Kentas/M-21 (Noblesse)
Series: Experience life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. I woke up like this

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometimes after Werewolf arc. Raizel is alive and having the time of his life. Muzaka is the werewolf lord again and is getting treated by Frankenstein along with Garda. Crombel, the First elder, Dr. Aris and Yuri all died of a mysterious virus lol. The Third elder had a change of heart and now is leading the Union in more humanitarian way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned of mistakes!!! English isn`t my first language or second language at that matter, its my third hehe. Thanks to the quarantine i have so much free time, so i`m trying my hand at this first time.


	2. Its a new day, Its a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 is adjusting to her new life

**Quickly about M-21 transformation.**

You might be thinking, shouldn’t M-21’s transformation be temporary, cause you know, since Frakie can fix almost anything? Yeah, no, that’s not gonna happen. Frankenstein even asked the werewolves if something like this is normal. No, it's not, and whatever happened to M-21 is pure anomaly and most importantly, irreversible.

Now for the actual explanation for M-21`s transformation is because his heart was originally a female werewolf`s heart. The fact that M has a female heart transplanted into him, despite the possibility of losing the heart is considerably higher than receiving a male heart, not to mention the heart isn’t even human, and he somehow survived, is a nothing short of a miracle. The reason is, for heart transplants, there is a gender difference found only among men who received organs donated by females. Studies found that men who received female hearts were 13% more likely to lose the heart compared to those who got male-donated organs. But this doesn’t explain why M-21 is sporting a pair of boobs and lacking a certain analog stick.

The heart suddenly triggered something and made it so that the body started producing massive amounts of estrogen which resulted in M’s sex change, seemingly overnight. Estrogen, or oestrogen, is the primary female sex hormone. It is responsible for the development and regulation of the female reproductive system and secondary sex characteristics.

**Few days after M-21 life changing transformation**

At Ye Ran, the kids were pretty bummed out about ahjussi’s sudden resignation, most importantly without telling. If the kids knew beforehand, they would’ve thrown a farewell party. Even Tao and Takeo hyung haven’t thought to warn them.

There is a new guard replacing ahjussi. The most distinctive thing about the new guard is that she is a female, a very attractive female, usually the guards at Ye Ran are buff scarred dudes. The new guard was smoking hot, she is a woman insomewhere in her 20s or 30s with pale skin, mid waist long silver hair, athletic built with long limbs and ample sized curves. The most curious thing about the new guard, is that how eerily similar she looked like ahjussi, she even has a vertical scar on the right side of her lips. When asking the principal, the answer is, she is ahjussis twin sister. Oh. Makes sense, right? Totally, until the scar on her face! But the answer is simple, it’s a twin thing. That doesn’t explain it!

The new guard, now nicknamed by the students Ice Queen, is the talk of the decade, to say the least. She has become the object of peoples affection, especially the Ye Ran special security unit guys, they are smitten by her ethereal beauty and cool cold demeanor. No matter how many times the guys have tried to woo her, she only returned their attempts by staring blankly at them, turning around and just walking off. Aaah! Their poor delicate little hearts!

The guards aren’t the only enchanted ones, the adolescent boys are blushing madly whenever Ice Queen passes them by. The girls are jealous and hoping someday they might reach her level of beauty.

…

M-21 is at his, wait, no, at her wits end. This is getting ridiculous. She is usually good at ignoring stares, but this!!! Is too much! Not even the scientists during her lab rat days were this bad. Being ogled, catcalled and confessed to, was not something she enjoyed. The nickname didn’t help either. The first time when someone from the security team confessed to her, she was caught off guard, she didn’t know how to react, so she did the most M-21 thing she could do…walk off, pretend nothing happened. Done! No problemo! Until its became a very obvious Yes problemo. The confessions were never ending, along with the compliments and bouquets of flowers. What was she supposed to do with these weeds. Luckily Seira suggested putting the flowers into a vase to decorate their home. Fresh flowers really does make a difference in a home, makes it feel more cozy. Aside from the flowers, women’s clothes are unbearable! M-21 believes bras are a devils product, the underwire would poke her in the ribs, the straps would friction with her skin leaving the skin red and raw. Another problem with women’s clothing are thongs, does she really need to suffer this much just so there is no visible panty line showing through her skirt. Oh, and don’t forget about high heels, on the second thought, the heels are bearable, nevermind.

Tao and Takeo, those jerks, find M-21’s predicament hilarious. Tao’s the worst of the two, at least Takeo would sympathize M and leave her be to her suffering, but Tao, he’s a total different story. The day she transformed, that little imp, ordered bunch of bullshit online including make-up, nail lacquer, different style dresses, oh and the most fun thing, a book about female etiquette. If the Union doesn’t kill Tao, M-21 sure as hell will.

Frankenstein, at first, more or less, was intrigued by M-21’s change, he ran tests on her and concluded that it is unfortunately irreversible. Later, when M was contemplating her whole existence on the examining table, Frankenstein, out of nowhere, pulled out a black skirt with a cut on the left side, a white blouse, some lacy undergarments, black pumps and lastly some dainty jewelry. Apparently while M-21 was glooming in the corner, Frankie made those things by hand*.

M-21 was very opposed to say the least, nothing she says could change Frankenstein’s mind. In the end she gave in.

Why was Frankenstein so adamant about this? Whatever he was feeling, it was not too different from what parents feel when they have a daughter, the feeling of wanting to dolly their princess up.

Raizel and Seira didn’t have much of a reaction, they took a look and gone back to their business. But Regis, little twerp was blushing, even his ears were red.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens 2 months after M-21`s transformation

The day started out like any other, the kids are at their classes, Frankie stressing over paperwork, the trio working diligently, all is good. The whole uproar about the new guard had settled down a bit, M-21 would occasionally receive confessions here and there, random people asking for her phone number in the middle of the streets, and almost getting recruited into a modeling agency but comparing to when she first started (as a female) this is bearable.

The students now started calling M-21 as noona, it`s quite a good update and not as bad as Ice Queen, but in the heart of students she will always be their Ice Queen or Eol-eum Yeowang.

M-21 has noticed some new things, specifically how people treated her. The first is, the Special security guys, fortunately they now have lessened their confessions of love but for some reason, out of nowhere, the guys would give her bottled water or juice, and most importantly they would open it for her. At first, she thought they were giving it out to everyone, but later she noticed only she was given refreshments. Another thing M-21 took notice of, is how guys would open doors for her. She didn’t know how to think of these gestures other than simple courtesy, so she just says a small thanks as not to seem rude.

It was nearing April and lately the weather has been really pleasant. It is a weekend so everyone in the household are having a relaxing day, until the kids have decided to make an abrupt appearance. Fortunately for Frankenstein, the kids are here to pick up Master and the nobles for a shopping spree that they had planned earlier in the week.

Shinwoo: - “Hyung`s and noona, you should come with us too! It`ll be so much fun!”

Tao: - “Well, we have not much going on, so why not. Right Takeo?”

Takeo: -“I`m running out of conditioner, i`m in”

Yuna: - “What about noona?”

M-21: “I`ll have to decline”

Tao: - “Aww come on, the kids said it`ll be fun. What are you going to do all day anyway? Watch grass grow.”

M-21 didn’t want to make a scene and Tao`s persistence is hard to beat so she regrettably gave in: -“fine”

The kids and Tao unanimously yelled: -“Yaaay!”

They went to a big shopping center, the moment they entered the mall, people began to cast glances at them. Accustomed to the attention, they remained unconcerned and went with their shopping. Yuna, Suyi and Seira were in the clothes section looking at different dresses for the warm weather. Shinwoo, Ikhan, Regis, Rai and Tao were in the electronics store. Tao and Ikhan were freaking out about a new computer desktop, talking excitedly to each other about its different features. Shinwoo is looking at games with Regis observing from behind him and Rai is just standing awkwardly and sticking out like a sore thumb, a very regal sore thumb mind you. Takeo is in beauty section, looking at different hair products and engaging in a conversation with the shop assistant. As for M-21, she just got herself an ice-cream and is sitting on one of the many benches and waiting for everyone to finish.

Roughly an hour and a half passes by and everyone meets up at the fountain in the middle of the mall. The girls holding bags of their newly purchased merchandise looking very satisfied, Tao and Ikhan holding their new laptops and Takeo holding his haul. Shinwoo with a stack of new games with Rai and Regis walking behind him empty handed.

Shinwoo: - “Man, I’m famished. It hasn`t been that long since I ate too”

Yuna: - “I know, right?’

Suyi: - “Shinwoo! Just how many new games do you need?”

Shinwoo: - “What? I haven’t played them before, it`s only logical I get ones I haven’t played”

Suyi: - “really, you… (sight) are unbelievable”

Yuna: - “noona, haven`t you gotten anything?”

M-21: - “i`ve gotten an ice-cream. Does that count?”

Tao: - “well yes, but actually no”

M-21: - “you got a problem Tao?”

Tao: - “Actually I do. That is not acceptable! You must get yourself something that doesn`t disappear in 5 minutes!”

M-21: - “well, I don’t want to”, at this point M-21 is glaring at Tao, everyone around them sweat dropping.

Tao: - “You are getting a dress, NOW!”, M-21 glares some more, if stares could kill, Tao would be dead times 100.

M-21: - “No”

Tao: - “I`ll do your share of chores for 3 days”

M-21: - “a week”

Tao: - “5 days”

M-21: - “fine”

Tao`s rejoicing and regretting at the same time but it`s for a good cause. Everyone went into a chic looking boutique and rather than letting M-21 decide for herself, everyone chose a dress for her to try but then a fight broke out between them on which dress she`ll try on first. While everyone was bickering, Raizel who was standing before a rack of dresses and looking really intensely at them, scrutinizing each and every piece, finally chose a gorgeous red silk dress. Everyone, including the staff stood still.

Raizel: - “this”, his word is the word of god. Hallelujah!

M-21 got into the dressing room with the red dress. There was a huge mirror covering the whole wall, lights placed strategically. M-21 looked at herself, she doubts that the dress would look good on her. Sigh. Let`s get this over with so she can get home sooner.

M-21 put on the dress without much problem, she looked at herself. She looked …

Tao: - “what`s taking so long! We wanna see how you look”

M-21 pushed back the navy colored drapes and stepped out. Everyone is looking at her not saying anything, does it look that bad?

Raizel: - “you look beautiful”, M-21 blushes.

Yuna: - “it looks so good on you, noona”

Suyi: - “and it fits perfectly too” 

The boys including Tao and Takeo, and even the shop assistants were blushing. Other costumers were also looking at her in awe, is she a model? 

Takeo: - “wow”

Tao: - “wow indeed”

The dress fit M-21 like a glove, hugging her curves in the most perfect way possible and the shade of red, it`s as if made just for her. She looked like she was ready for an award show.

The shop assistant: - “miss, the dress looks gorgeous on you. Would you like to try on other dresses? Or buy this one?”

M-21: - “no, I -”

Rai suddenly takes out his luxurious gold card. The shop assistant: - “ah, this way please”.

Before M-21 could stop Rai, Tao suddenly at her face, grinning and looking very satisfied.

After 5 grueling hours of shopping, the kids have gone home with Seira and Regis accompanying them. And the rest went home.

Ever since the red dress, M-21 has been somewhat in the clouds. Little does she know, but that moment would change something in her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot the meme


	4. Menstruation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about M-21`s very first period

Lately M-21 was moodier than usual, a bit more snarkier and dare say a bit plumper? Todays a Friday, school is functioning as usual, nothing unusual or suspicious. M-21 for some reason, is easily irritated by anything, her clothes feel extra uncomfortable especially the bra, the sun is too sunny, and the other guards seem extra annoying. She doesn’t like how Tao`s talking constantly, can`t he shut up for a bit? She also doesn`t like how Takeo`s so fucking silent, doesn’t he have a tongue? 

Yesterday was not too different either, M-21 almost dropped a plate while doing the dishes. Frankenstein took notice of M-21`s small slip-up and was reprimanding her for her clumsiness, usually she would just apologize, but M-21 wasn’t her usual self. Instead, she started oozing out malicious intent, looking very pissed in a long time, she glared at Frankie who looked flabbergasted, he doesn’t think what he said should warrant him such a stare. Everyone around them were nervous, they felt M-21`s killer intent and decided to not touch her in any way or form. When she was done, M took of the apron and rubber gloves aggressively and stomped back to her room.

The school day is finally over, students are running home for their long awaited weekend. The nobles and Rai went with the kids to PC. The guard are doing their last routine check-up and left the trio to lock up the school. Frankenstein left a bit earlier. Everyone came back home for dinner that Frankie made, for once it`s not ramen. They were enjoying the delicious food when all of a sudden M-21 squeaked, everyone’s eyes turns to her. Why is she blushing?

Takeo: - “what`s wrong?”, M-21 replies with silence and, if possible, becomes even redder.

Tao: - “M?”

M-21 carefully stood up and quietly leaves the dining table. Without noticing, Seira also stood up and went after her. After 10 or so minutes they came back, Seira looking as if nothing happened and M-21 beside her still looking flushed.

Tao: - “are we going to hear any sort of explanation?”

Seira: - “no”

Frankie: - “is it that?”

Seira: - “yes”

Frankie: - “aah, that explains it”

Regis: - “explains what?”

Frankie: - “it`s nothing for any of you to be worried about, now back to dinner” says cheerily.

Tao: - “huh?”

Everyone finished their dinner, Takeo and M-21 are dutifully doing the dishes with Seira and Regis helping clean up the table. Raizel elegantly drinking tea prepared by Frankenstein in the living room. All of a sudden Tao obnoxious voice decides to investigate M: - “soooooo M. Will you tell us what happened?”, obviously Tao didn’t heed Frankies warning. M-21 ignored him.

Tao: - “come on! Don’t ignore me!” by now Tao is flapping his arm around. M-21 is getting increasingly irritated.

Seira stepped up to stop Tao but before that-

Tao: - “seriously?! You’ve been acting out this whole week. What’s wrong with you, M? Are you on your period or something?”

Suddenly something very sharp is flying at Tao. CLAP! 

Frankie: - “Tao, meet me down in the lab”, Frankie is smiling, but the smile isn’t reaching his eyes.

Tao: - “ok boss”, his sweat is dropping


	5. The Banquet: part 1. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves and the nobles have signed a peace treaty and to celebrate the werewolves are hosting a banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: me english suck

After the whole fiasco that happened on Werewolf Island many things have changed. The werewolves have formally apologized to the nobles and have been steadily recovering. The nobles and the werewolves have decided to establish an international agreement between the 2 countries. Over the course of 10 months many negotiations and meeting were held, it was a long process, but eventually the treaty came to be. And on the December 1st, the treaty was finally signed by representatives of each species and their lords thus making the treaty in effect.

During the negotiations, Werewolf Island went through many changes as well. Werewolf Island is a small autonomous country, and during the reign of Maduke the country had a totalitarian government. Now, after the extensive revolution, the lord has some power but most decision making is made by the newly established parliament.

To celebrate the Treaty the Werewolves have decided to host a formal banquet on Werewolf Island. The nobles and their lord as well as Frankenstein`s household were invited. The banquet is set on the 24th of December.

***

Frankenstein was worried. He has lived for more than a millennia, experienced many historic moments and is no stranger to formal gatherings. Frankenstein has nothing to worry about himself, nor was he worried about Master, Miss Seira and Regis because they are accustomed to fine dining, ballroom dancing and royal etiquette. However the same couldn’t be said for the modified humans, they know next to nothing about any of that. Frankenstein’s household were invited as honored guests, so if any of them embarrasses him or most importantly his Master, he will have their heads. Frankenstein decided that he will train them every day until the banquet. He will whip them into shape, they will learn proper etiquette, fine dining and dancing like their lives depends on it.

The trio were very tired, Frankenstein’s lessons were brutal. Why does every dish require separate utensils? Why must you take no more than 4 bites of the dessert before you break? Always look down at your glass when drinking. And the angle at which you raise your elbow to drink must not exceed 45 degrees. And blah, blah, blah. Jesus! Just how many rules are there? Even simply sitting requites some sort of rule.

Dancing is just as confusing, can’t they just stand by the side and be observers. The first 3 days Frankie`s shoes suffered greatly from being stomped on by M`s clumsy legs, not to mention she was in heels. When he said always keep eye contact with your dance partner, M did the exact opposite as much as possible until Frankie got visibly mad. Tao and Takeo refused to dance with Frankenstein or with each other so Seira kindly took them under her wing. However, if you thought that those two will have it easy just cause Frankie won`t be teaching them, you are mistaken. Seira`s teachings are merciless. Out of all 3 of them Takeo was the most decent at dancing. He has this certain kind of poise that the other two lack.

The trio were having the lessons hard, but not as hard as M-21, hers is so much worse. Frankenstein was extra picky with M-21, he even made her walk around the house with a book on top of her head for perfect posture. Even when it wasn’t lesson time Frankie scrutinized the trios every move. Moreover, Seira and Regis have also jumped onto the bandwagon. Those three devils/teachers are insufferable, pointing out the modified humans every little mistake while walking, talking, eating, and hell they even pointing out when you placed hands incorrectly. The trio`s only hope that this ends sooner than later, and no they can’t refuse to go to the banquet, that’s impolite.

Fast forward to 20th of December, the student of Ye Ran have noticed that the hyung`s and noona Ice Queen have been acting strange lately. Something about them is different. Tao and Takeo hyung seem oddly gentleman-y, they talk differently, more calmly, more thought out, and the manner in which they hold themselves all seem so classy and sophisticated. Noona too, she walks so gracefully now, always perfect posture with her head held up. Her clothes look more polished and thought out, she's even wearing subtle makeup. The most obvious change with her is that she seems less aloof, less Ice Queen-y!

The other guards took notice of this too, they took this as a new chance to impress her again. She still turned them down, but the way she did it is vastly different from when they first got rejected. She actually looked at the rejectee in the eyes and calmly stated that she isn’t interested in any romantic relationship and kindly thanks them for asking her out. BRUH! That update!

M-21: - “I feel like I’m being brainwashed”

Takeo deadpanned through the communication device: - “I’m completely agree with you. I feel like I’m losing a part of myself”

Tao: - “pray tell why thee think that”

M-21: - “I think Tao`s broken, Takeo do something”

Tao: - “beg your pardon?”

Takeo: - “why me?!”

M-21: - “cause if I do something Frankenstein will give me extra hours on dance lessons!”

Tao: - “please contain yourselves, showing such inelegant behavior, have thee no shame”

Takeo: - “stop it with that dumb dialect Tao, you`re not fooling anyone with that and it sounds cheesy”

Tao: - “how dare thee! I am not your so called cheese!”

M-21: - “ok, I’m turning off my communicator”


	6. The Banquet: part 2. Go out with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein`s household chilling at Werewolf island

The actual banquet is on Christmas. On the 24th the guests will arrive and spend the day sight-seeing the Werewolf Island, socializing and relaxing. 

Frankenstein’s household flown in the afternoon on a schmancy looking private jet. Muzaka greeted them, along with Garda, Kentas by his side.

Muzaka: - “Raizel!!! I`m so happy you came!”, Muzaka bear hugged Raizel

Raizel; - “Muzaka, I could never miss something as important as this”

Muzaka: - “come on buddy! Lemme show you around. My people will handle everything, just relax and enjoy your time here”

Muzaka and Raizel jumped off to somewhere and disappeared. Garda and Kentas showed the rest around the city and the place they're staying. It was a tall glass building somewhere in the center of the city, not too far from where the banquet will be held. 

Everyone except from Frankenstein were shocked to see that the werewolf island had an actual city, and not some run don’t one but an actual modern looking city. Because when they first arrived here, they didn’t get to see any of this. Kentas saw their reactions and explained that the Werewolf Island is an autonomous county, a small one but still a country with a capital, with its own water system, roads and fountains, cafes and shops, ect. The place where the fighting had taken place including the labs are situated on the outskirts of the island. The farms and the nuclear power plant are also on the outskirts. Werewolves are still individuals with needs.

After settling in, everyone went to do their own things. Frankenstein and Garda went to the labs.

Frankenstein: - “the noble lord hasn’t arrived yet?”

Garda: - “they said they'll come in the evening”

Frankenstein: - “how your condition since I last checked up on you?” 

Garda: - “I’m doing great all thanks to you. Thank you”

Frankenstein: - “and how’s Muzaka`s been doing, has he been taking the supplements as I directed?”……

The trio and the nobles were very pleasantly surprised, especially the humans, they thought that there would be no running water like in Raizel`s mansion back in Lukedonia, their expectation was not at all they thought it would be. Tao was in complete tourist mood and wanted to go shopping, get himself a souvenir or ten. He then proceeds to drag Takeo with him. Seira while being shown around spotted a park with a grand rose garden, she and Regis went to see the garden.

All that’s left in the hotel lobby are Kentas and this odd woman he had never seen before. Things were getting awkward so he decided to start up a conversation.

Kentas: - “I’ve never seen you before”, the woman just stares at him strangely for 2 whole minutes.

Kentas: - “Did… did I say something wrong?”

M-21: - “Is that how you treat someone who you`ve been tortured together with for days?”

Kentas: - “Huh?”

M-21: - “Ignes? Test subjects? The burger? Hello?”

Kentas just looks at the odd woman, what? Kentas`s brain just short-circuited. She looks oddly familiar and smells oddly familiar too but he`s not too sure. She has sharp eyes, pale skin, silver hair, the right side of her face is covered by her bangs, and there`s a distinct vertical scar in the right side on her lips. Vertical Scar. A distinct vertical scar. On the right side. . . . .

Kentas: - “M-21?”

M-21: - “Congratulations. You`re not as stupid as I thought.”, smirked.

Kentas: - “You`re… But how? You’ve been… What? I need explanations, now!”

***

Takeo and Tao were donning werewolf merch, walking back to their hotel room when suddenly Takeo stopped mid-step.

Tao: - “Why did you suddenly stop, I almost crashed into you!”

Takeo: - “Shush and look”, point to a café.

There, inside a café were two figures sitting at a table facing each other, they were conversing and looking rather cute together. From the outside it might seem like a random couple were having a date, there were no problems with that. But there was one thing that seemed amiss, and that thing is that one of the figures is M-21. The moment Tao realizes who the couple were, he whips out his phone lightning fast and proceeds to take hundreds of pictures/blackmail material. Hehehe~

*in the café*

Kentas: - “I see, it must have been hard time adjusting”

M-21: - “I’m already used to it”

Kentas: - “So what now? You just gonna live with it?”

M-21: - “Yeah. I mean, what else is there to do? Frankenstein said its irreversible, other than living with it, there`s not much to do. Honestly, I now see this as a new beginning. Start off on a clean slate.”

There was a small smile at the end. Kentas thought it looked rather nice on her, the smile.

Kentas: - “It suits you”

M-21: - “Huh?”

Kentas: - “Smiling”

M-21: - “…Um. Thanks, I guess?”

Knetas: - “So, are you going out with someone?”

M-21: - “Huh? What`s with that question?”

Kentas: - “I don’t like beating around the bush. M-21, I respect you”

M-21: - “…I respect you too, Kentas. But I don’t get what you`re trying to say”

Kentas: - “I am asking you, if you would like to go out with me.”

M-21: - “But aren’t we going out right now, in a cafe?”

M-21 is actually faking obliviousness so that she can avoid answering the question. Going out, as in being in a romantic relationship, she isn’t ready for something like that. No wait, she isn’t just not ready, she doesn’t want to. The reason isn’t that she used to be a **he** , or that she doesn’t like Kentas (as a friend), she doesn’t mind having a romantic relationship at all. It’s just M-21 doesn’t think she`ll be a good romantic partner. She doesn`t want to disappoint him. M-21 is frowning at this point.

Kentas: - “You know what I mean, I can see you`re stalling”

M-21: - “I don’t think i-“, Kentas cut her off.

Kentas: - “Tomorrow”

M-21: -“Tomorrow?”

Kentas: - “I’ll wait for your answer, think about in until tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.  
> Kentas is a assertive type of person so that's why he asks M-21 out without hesitating.  
> p.s.s.  
> Kentas is hard to draw, so you won't be seeing a lot of him in image form.  
> p.s.s.s.  
> I dunno why my two drawings turned out in different styles. Also, M-21 glances aren't supposed to be so seductive, dunno why it ended out that why :P.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	7. The Banquet: part 3. Lost in Thought

After Kentas confessed he received some orders and left, fortunately for M-21, stopping their “date” to a halt, she was starting to get nervous. She was left in the Café alone when Tao and Takeo popped in. The three of them were talking, nothing interesting just a mundane conversation, when all of sudden Tao shoved his smartphone into M-21`s face.

M-21: - “It’s just a photo of me and Kentas. More importantly, why did you take that picture?”

Tao: - “This is not just **a** photo, M! Can you see his face, this expression he`s wearing?”

In the photo M-21 was taking a sip of her beverage, sitting opposite of her was Kentas, he had that look of someone who was love-struck, eyes half lidded, gently looking at her. She didn’t notice this at the time but now, in the photo is was very obvious. 

Tao: -“Sooo, what did you two love-birds talk about?”

M-21: - “We are not love-birds! And we didn’t talk about anything, also why do I have to tell you anyways”

“Come on, don’t be such a party pooper. Even Takeo is interested”, whined Tao.

Takeo was quick to reply: - “Don’t drag me into this!”

Tao: - “Don’t lie, you were just as interested as me”

M-21: -“Can we change the subject”

Takeo: - “I second that”

***

M-21 feels drained, after leaving the café, she walked around the city with Takeo and Tao. They got glances from people, many were neutral or disinterested, some were curious, some were expressing gratitude for what they did and some were outright not hiding their distain. Luckily nothing serious happened, when some distasteful werewolfs tried to provoke them, other werewolfs came to stop them and apologized to the humans.

It was late into the night when M-21 returned to her hotel room, it`s more like a suite than a room. The rest didn’t get as fancy suite, except for Raizel of course, his suite is so much grander. Was the reason perhaps, as a form of apology for kidnaping and torturing her way back then? She`s not sure, but does she not like it? Of course not. M-21 feels appreciated and is thankful for their thoughtfulness, but it does feel kind of weird.

M-21 flopped on to her bed, the whole day was tiring, both mentally and physically. Following Tao around was exhausting enough, but when Kentas suddenly confessed and told her that he`ll wait for a reply, well it amplified her bad day. She could’ve gone living normally without having to experience that, but unfortunately for her, her mind is full of thoughts about Kentas. The dumb idiot just had to confess, didn’t he? M-21 really doesn’t know what to do now.

When she first met Kentas, his opinion about her weren’t all that good, he belittled her and nearly killed her and her companions. However, when they crossed paths for the second time, and then getting caught and used as test subjects to Ignes`s cruel experiments, and later somewhat managing to escape, helping out other werewolf’s on the way, Kentas grew respect for her. Now the question is, how the hell did that respect managed to shift into wanting to have a relationship with her? Back then she used to be a male, does her becoming a woman really is the reason? Maybe, but there are plenty of women on werewolf island. So, why her? If Kentas really wants a romantic relationship, doesn’t dating someone from his own species makes more sense? The more M-21 thinks about it, the more confused she gets. Well, whatever, she can think about it later, right now she want a nice long bath.

M-21`s drying her hair, there’s a frown on her face. Every time she tries to move her thoughts to something else, her mind goes right back to Kentas, even when she was having a bath, he just pops right in. So much for thinking about it later. She is getting annoyed now, all because of that imbecile. Maybe sleeping will give her the relief she needs.

And that’s a big fat NO. Just when sleep was about to envelop her, a certain Kentas appears in her vision. She tosses and turn on her bed for well over 30 minutes. M-21 is officially frustrated. She gets out of her bed, grabs herself bottled water and sits on the sofa. Looking out of the window, the view is not that much different from what you see in Korea, tall glass buildings and artificial lights, only difference is the size of the city. M-21 spots the outdoor pool and at the railing there’s a familiar person standing, looking out and lost in thought. She might as well get some fresh air and goes out to the pool.

She stands next to the person at the glass railing and: - “Shouldn’t you get home, it’s getting late, you know”

Lunark: - “Shouldn’t you be sleeping, it’s a big day tomorrow, you know”

M-21: - “Something annoying won’t let me sleep”

Lunark takes a look at M-21: - “When Frankenstein told me what happened, I didn’t believe it at first but now looking at you, it’s still hard to believe. How the new life?”

M-21: - “I hated it at first, but now I’m completely used to it. I don’t feel that much different from before. Why are you here instead of home?”

Lunark: - “I was running errands”

M-21: - “Busy, huh?”

Lunark: - “After Maduke`s death, I haven’t had a single breath to myself, and since becoming a member of the parliament I’m just so busy”

M-21: - “Congratulations on the promotion”

Lunark: - “It’s nothing more than added workload”

M-21: - “It’ll eventually settle down”

Lunark: - “What is so annoying that you can’t sleep?”

M-21 thought about it, should she really be telling this to Lunark, she is after all Kentas`s companion. But then again, she might get useful insight.

After a pause M-21 answers: - “Kentas wants a relationship with me”

Lunark is taken aback: - “I was not expecting that”

M-21: - “Neither was I”

Lunark: - “Did he say anything else to you?”

M-21: - “That he`ll wait for an answer tomorrow”

Lunark: - “And you can’t decide what to answer”

M-21: - “I want to strangle him”

Lunark: - “Heh, if it helps you to make a decision, then listen up. For a werewolf to be asking someone to be their mate, it means that that werewolf has the highest opinion of that person, and is possibly hoping to spend the rest of their life with them”

M-21: - “…”

Lunark: - “I never thought Kentas to be the romantic type”

M-21: - “Now I am more confused than ever”

Lunark: - “Why is that?”

M-21: - “There are plenty of eligible female werewolf’s here, why choose me? I’m not even a genuine werewolf”

Lunark: - “Maybe it’s because you`re not a real werewolf”

M-21: - “I don’t understand”

Lunark: - “Think about it, you a chimera who has reached power equal to that of a pure-blood werewolf warrior. That is a feat one rarely achieves, even for a werewolf, but then you, a human manages to do exactly that. I think it’s praiseworthy if nothing else.”

M-21: - “Kentas wants a relationship with me only because I’m strong?”

Lunark: “It`s not only that, I’m pretty sure there are other reasons that I can’t tell you. You have to ask him yourself”

M-21 is silent.

Lunark: - “Well, I better get going, and you should get some shut eye too. Being tired tomorrow is not an option”

Lunark left leaving M-21 alone to her thoughts. M-21 whispers to herself: - “A mate, huh?”


	8. The Banquet: part 4. A dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dressed up for the Banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me english suck

“You`re ripping my scalp off!” – complained M-21 who is sitting in front of a vanity mirror in her suite.

“Well, if you`ve brushed out your hair properly before going to sleep, this wouldn’t be happening” – answered Frankenstein who is currently brushing M-21 hair, working out the knots.

M-21: - “Can`t I just tie my hair up like Takeo?”

Frankenstein: - “And look like a sloppy mess, No”

M-21: - “This is stupid”

“Goodness, can’t you do anything else other than complain? We`ve been thought this already.” – sighed Frankenstein.

M-21 mumbled in return: - “wouldn’t be complaining in the first place …if..”

Frankenstein: - “If what?”

M-21: - “N-nothing”

Frankenstein: - “That’s what I thought”

M-21 is getting ready like she`s going to a red carpet event, which she thinks is absolutely unnecessary. Back at home, she honestly was planning to just wear her guard uniform until Tao gone running to Frankenstein to make a fuss. Not a minute later, Frankenstein appears in her room along with Tao who`s carrying bunch of dresses. Who knew getting in and out of bunch of dress requires so much energy. She also got an hour long lecture from Frankenstein about dressing up properly for occasions.

Back to present, Frankenstein is curling her hair, styling it to perfection. All of a sudden, Tao appeared, holding a camera. He is fully dressed up, donning a white dress shirt, black fitted pants, black waistcoat and a classic black tux with satin lapels paired with shiny leather boots. The suit really fits Tao well, as if specifically tailored for him. Thinking Frankenstein that just might be it.

Tao: - “Smile~”, click.

Frankenstein: - “What are you doing?”

“Making memories.” – proudly stated Tao.

Frankenstein: - “Memories?”

Tao: - “Yep! I’m planning on making an album, so we can reminisce later”

Frankenstein: - “That sounds like a great idea, keep doing that”

Tao: - “Roger, boss!”

M-21: - “What happened to Takeo?”

Tao: - “oh, he`s busy doing his hair”

“Heh, figures”, lightly laughed M-21.

Tao is grinning like a Cheshire cat, M-21 is suspecting that it`s aimed at her.

M-21: - “What are you grinning about?”

Tao: - “Getting all prettied up for someone I see. Dress to impress, amirite”

M-21: - “I am not!”

“No need to fret M, I bet he`ll be head over heels for you when he sees ya”- winks Tao.

M-21 is glaring at Tao: - “You`ve got it wrong! It`s not like that!”

Tao: - “Not with that reaction, no”- continues to grin.

M-21: - “You`re insufferable”

Tao: - “I take pride in that”

While Tao and M-21 were mindlessly arguing, something Tao said made Frankenstein freeze up for a split second. _He`ll drop head over heels. Getting all prettied up for **someone**. _For some reason that made Frankenstein pissed. Is it just him or is Dark Spear getting a little hungry. How curious.

Frankenstein: - “Perfect!”

M-21 hair is done in a beautiful French twist. Her make-up was already done when Tao barged in, simple make-up look with a bold red lip. 

***

The banquet will go like this: first, a performance in the concert hall by the warewolfs in cooperation with the nobles, then the banquet itself in the castle, and afterwards the cocktail/bar/dance hours. Pretty simple.

They all met up down at hotel lobby, Tao and Takeo were already there. Seira and Regis went with the other Nobles and the lord. Takeo is wearing a black turtle neck top, black fitted trousers, black oxfords and a grey wool suit jacket. He’s hair is tied up only leaving a long side bang. 

Frankenstein and Raizel came out of the elevator. Frankie is donning a tailored 3 piece dark maroon colored suit, along with cognac brown dress shoes. The color is clashing with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes in a good complementary way, anywhere you look at him you won’t be bored.

As for Raizel, he is in his traditional ceremonial Noble outfit, looking as elegant as ever. His outfit consists of a black stand collar suit jacket, black fitted trousers and a black stand collar cape all trimmed with gold passementerie. Raizel looks like a royalty, not that he didn’t before it’s just now, it’s more apparent.

And lastly to come down to the lobby is M-21. She is wearing a white asymmetrical dress with a slit on the right side, and a cut that shows off the left shoulder and clavicles. Her heel are nude in color, making her legs even longer. And she is wearing long dangly crystal earrings. 

***

The performance was magnificent, anyone can tell they put a lot of thought into it. There was a clear distinction between werewolf dance and noble dance. The nobles had more of a western feel to their performance, slow delicate moves as if telling a story, whereas the werewolf’s had a more eastern feel with lots of erratic movement’s and high paced music. Both were done beautifully. 

From the concert hall everyone went to the castle for the banquet. Now that they weren’t in a dark performance hall and can actually see everyone present, they can see who was who. The nobles weren’t hard to find, they were all in their traditional outfit, similar to the Noblesse`s attire, black with gold trimmings. The werewolfs were not that much different from humans. Different style of suits and dresses, everyone had their own individual style, though some of the warriors were in their uniforms, white with gold trimmings. Muzaka, however, he has white extravagant fur lining his lapel and cape, a clear distinction that he is the lord. 

The reception venue is spacious with high vaulted ceilings and huge windows. The venue has a medieval style, characterized with earthy tones, lots of dark wood, stone walls and red drapings. Statues are surrounding the walls and big gold chandeliers are hanging from the ceilings.

It was evening, the skies were being painted in red and purple, and that beautiful hue was gleaming through the windows, giving the venue a mystical vibe. There is a large rectangular head table for 10 people at the front, and the rest are round tables with 8 seats each. The tables are draped with white fabric, the plates, glasses and cutlery already set, and every table is accented with bunch of candles and small pots of plants with red flowers.

Everyone was getting seated. Raizel and Frankenstein were seated at the head table along with the werewolf lord Muzaka and the noble lord Raskreia and some other high ranking people including Gejutel and Garda. The rest were seated according to classification. The trio off course were seated in the same table, along with Seira, Regis and Rael with 2 more empty seats for now. 

The butlers and maids were coming and going non-stop, serving everyone’s meal and filling up their glasses with soft drinks. The lords each made a meaningful speech about the treaty and peace and everything speech essential before finally digging into the food.

Tao is ecstatic and blabbering on and on, he even befriended with some werewolves on the table next to theirs. Everyone is happily engrossed in conversation. When the main course was about to arrive, the two empty seats on their table are finally taken by non-other than Lunark and Kentas.

Lunark: - “Enjoying yourselves?”

Tao: - “Ah, Lady Lunark. Yes, we are enjoying ourselves, thank you for asking. Beautiful banquet and the food is amazing!”

Kentas: - “That’s a relief, we’ve been planning this non-stop, barely had anytime to sleep”

Tao: - “Your sleep deprivation is well received”

Everyone around the table is either smiling or laughing. (seating: Seira-Reigis-Takeo-Tao-M-21-Kentas-Lunark-Rael)

Takeo: - “I take it since you arrived late, you were busy running around making sure things are going according to plan?” 

Kentas: - “Heh, yeah. Thought Lunark did most of the work. I just moved some tables.”

Takeo: - “Then a toast to Lady Lunark, for this amazing banquet!”

Everyone cheered: - “To Lady Lunark!”

Seira: - “Lady Lunark your dress is lovely on you”

Lunark: - “Thank you. You are very beautiful as well”

Tao: - “Sir Kentas, don’t you think our M here look absolutely gorgeous?”

M-21 angrily whispers into Taos ears: - “What do you think you are doing?”

Everyone is expectantly looking at Kentas who was caught off guard with the question: - “U-um. Yes, she looks very beautiful”, Kentas was blushing a little. News spreads pretty fast, huh.

Tao, Takeo and Lunark knowingly smile, M-21 replies with a visible blush on her face: - “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself”.

The group continue to make small talk when Kentas suddenly feels a chill run down his spine, is someone after him? He carefully looks around looking for anything suspicious until his eyes land on Frankenstein. Frankenstein is staring daggers at him. Kentas is confused, why is he glaring at him?

Takeo: - “Sir Kentas, is something bothering you?”

Kentas: - “No. It’s nothing”

At the head table Frankenstein is fuming, but he doesn’t show it, he is too skillful for that. Ever since he heard Tao discussing about a certain _someone_ with M-21, he has been since looking out and searching for that certain someone the moment he stepped out of the hotel. He noticed many of these filthy werewolves and nobles were ogling his daughter, undressing her with their dirty eyes planning to defile her. No, not on his watch, he will make sure of that!

Frankie was diligently observing while dinning when Kentas and Lunark took their seats. Then he saw it. Gotcha! Frankenstein saw how his daughter was blushing and how that mutt was looking at her far longer than necessary. Frankenstein was about get up when Raizel called out to him through their connection stopping him. No worry, the night is still young. He has plenty of time to kill that sonuvabitch.

After dessert was served, Lunark and Kentas excused themselves and disappeared, guess they still had some stuff to do, after all the banquet isn’t over.

When the meal was over, everyone present were led to a huge ballroom. It had a similar style to the reception venue but with dark marble floors and big extravagant gold crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. There was a band of classical performers, playing well known classical pieces. On far side there was a long table of refreshments and a finger buffet. Butlers and maids are walking around and serving glasses of champagne to everyone. The reception venue is being transformed into a bar and a lounging area.

People were either dancing in the ballroom, drinking or conversing in the bar, all in all a very pleasant atmosphere. Nobles conversing with werewolves and back, inviting to a dance and getting to know each other’s races better.

Amidst all this, a certain half human half werewolf beauty is conversing with her modified human friends. Someone approaches them and starts a conversation. He is a werewolf with indigo blue eyes and hair, he is wearing a white dress shirt, white fitted pants, and a white suit jacket with shawl lapels. He is also wearing gold earrings.

Juraki: - “Good evening”

Tao: - “Hello”

Takeo: - “Evening”

M-21 just stared at the new comer.

Tao and Takeo weren’t showing it but they were a little on edge by Juraki`s presence, after all he is the reason why M-21 got kidnapped in the first place way back then.

Juraki: - “I wasn’t sure if the rumors were true or not, but you are very beautiful as they say”

M-21 calmly retorted: - “I didn’t know punishments included going to banquets”

Juraki looked down somberly: - “My punishment is to serve my people until the day I die and losing my title as a warrior of course, but it will never be enough to pay back for what I have done. Participating in a banquet is required of me as a member of the parliament. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Not the most appropriate time to confess for your sins.” – Nonchalantly answered M-21.

Jiraki: - “No. I approached you to ask forgiveness for what I’ve said and done to you.”

M-21: - “It’s in the past now, no need to agonize yourself.”

Juraki: - “But still, please let me apologize”

M-21: - “Forget it. I am over it and you should too. Remembering those stuff is annoying.”

Juraki: - “I understand. Then can I at least ask you out for a dance”, he extended his left hand to M-21. He was slightly bowing at the same time.

M-21 waited a little bit before answering: - “Sure.”

M-21 takes Juraki`s hand, he slowly walked her through other dancing pairs, out and onto the center of the ballroom. He started by giving her a small one handed spin and then gently pulled her into position. They waited for a cue and finally started dancing a waltz.

The moment they walked onto the dancefloor, people began to cast gazes at them. M-21 and Juraki paired nicely on the ballroom, and their dancing was impeccable, not faltering for a second. They looked like a pair of white swans, not looking at them dance was hard.

Tao says to Takeo: - “I bet you 20 bucks that M will stomp on his feet at the very end”

Takeo answers: - “I bet 30 that she won`t”

Tao: - “How can you be so sure?”

“Dunno” – shrugged Takeo: - “Just a hunch”

Tao: - “A hunch, huh?”

They didn’t say anything until Tao suddenly spurted: - “I wonder what Kentas is doing?”

Takeo looks at Tao in disbelief: - “Tao. No.”

Tao: - “Tao. Yes.”. Tao proceeds to swiftly disappear.

Takeo: - Why do I get this feeling that things might get messy? - He thought to himself. Takeo then takes another flute of champagne and takes big gulp – “Oh well. Not my problem”.


	9. The Banquet: part 5. Kiss that tastes like whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21`s first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me english suck and i am no storyteller

Tao: - “So, did I win or what?”

Takeo answers: - “Or what. Hand it over”

Tao: - “Damn it”, Tao takes out 20 bucks from his pockets and hands them to Takeo.

Tao: - “Where are they now, I don’t see them?”

Takeo: - “They went to the lounging area”

Tao: - “Really? I wonder what they are doing there.”. Tao started creeping into the direction of the lounge.

Takeo: - “Just leave them be, Tao”

Tao: - “No can do sir, this is just way to juicy to miss, and don’t act as if you’re not interested as well”

Takeo sighs, he won’t say it out loud but he was just as curious as Tao.

Takeo: - “Just try to be inconspicuous”

Tao: - “Of course. We are just getting ourselves a drink, that’s all.”, Tao is now grinning.

M-21 and Juraki are sitting next to each other on a burgundy leather sofa with a glass cocktail table in front. Each with a drink.

Juraki: - “Is it okay for you to be drinking so much?”

M-21: - “I don’t get drunk”

Juraki: - “Why so?”

M-21: - “Me and my colleagues, we tried drinking some time ago, in normal human standards we drank a lot. In the end, those two were dead drunk”, she gives a small laugh “and as for me, I barely got tipsy and had to drag them home. We got curious about my alcohol tolerance so we drank again. I ended up finishing 2 whole bottles of tequila to get somewhat tipsy. The stares we got at the bar were hilarious.”

Juraki: - “Amazing. You’re alcohol endurance is that of a werewolf warrior. Warriors also have a hard time getting drunk because of their regeneration, so our people created a really strong alcohol just for them. If you would like, you can try it out”

M-21: - “Sure, why not”

Juraki: - “I’ll get them. Be right back.”

M-21: - “Thanks”

Juraki walks to the bar counter and orders the drinks, he returns with 2 whiskey tumblers and sets them down on the cocktail table.

M-21: - “It doesn’t look any different from a normal whiskey”

Juraki: - “No it doesn’t, it even tastes and smells like a normal whiskey”

M-21 takes a sip of her beverage. M-21: - “It’s got a little spicy after-taste but it’s good. I thought it would be straight up ethyl with ice.”

Juraki smiles: - “luckily it’s not”

On another table, not too far from M-21 and Juraki, were Takeo and Tao. They weren’t close enough to eavesdrop but fortunately for them Takeo is excellent at lip-reading.

Tao: - “What are they talking about?”

Takeo: - “Nothing much, just about some special alcohol for werewolves”

Tao: - “Why is it so special?”

Takeo: - “Remember when we got drunk and M didn’t”

Tao: - “Yeah. We also got an earful from boss”

Takeo: - “Apparently werewolf warriors don’t get drunk like M and they concocted alcohol just for them.”

Tao: - “Aaah”

After drinking the 2 second glass of her beverage, M-21 started to get tipsy. She doesn’t realize it but she started smiling more, started playing with her hair here and there, and has more of a friendly almost flirty atmosphere around her. M-21 is taking a sip from her 3rd glass when she notices Juraki staring at her.

M-21: - “Is there something on my face?”

Juraki: - “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just …”

M-21: - “Just?”

M-21 is leaning in closer to Juraki to take a closer look at his face.

Juraki: - “Umm…no. Just…just”, he is stumbling with his words. Her eyes are looking at him curiously, her cheeks are slightly flushed and pupils dilated because of the alcohol. Right in that moment Juraki thought that M-21 looked just so adorable.

He finally replies after a sigh: – “You look very pretty. Sorry.” 

M-21 raises a single elegant eyebrow: - “Why are you apologizing?”

Juraki: - “I just realized I might have come across as rude”

M-21 doesn’t say anything.

Juraki: - “Can I ask you a question?”

M-21 replies jokingly: - “You already did”

Juraki makes a breathy laugh: - “Haha. Then can I ask you two more?”

M-21 replies gleefully: - “You only got one left. Use it wisely”

Juraki pauses a second before asking: - “Are you seeing someone?”

M-21 is caught off-guard, the only thing she could think at that moment is _‘really? Another one?’_.

M-21: - “No. Why do you ask?”

Juraki is leaning closer to her: - “Then I won’t feel guilty if I …… did this”

He continues getting closer to M-21, Juraki`s lips were centimeters away from M-21`s when he stops. M-21 isn’t getting any closer or pulling away.

He then says: - “You can push me away if you don’t like it”.

The air around them feels hot and humid. Juraki is so close, M-21 can feel his breath, his scent, she can feel the warmth emitting from his body. Juraki`s eyes are intently looking at hers. M-21 mind is completely empty, nothing except for that feeling of closeness between them. They stay like this for 2 seconds but for M-21 it feels like a whole lot more time passed by.

She doesn’t know why but she is leaning into him and at that moment she honestly doesn’t care. Their lips finally touch against one another, it was soft, just a light kiss. M-21 closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling. The feeling is so foreign to her, she never felt something like this before in her life, so intimate, so strange yet so good. Juraki gently pulls away and looks at M-21, she looks back at him dazed and confused, eyes half lidded and cheeks blushing.

“Why’d you stop?” – M-21 blurts it out before realizing what she said.

Juraki eyes slightly widen: - “Do you want me continue?”

M-21 is panicking inside, she just had to say that. Now, if she says she doesn’t want to anymore, she will seem like a hypocrite. No, she will own up to it, not that she was curious about the feeling and wanted to try out more, but because she doesn’t want to seem contradicting. Yep.

M-21: - “Please”. Shit. Now, she seems like she is needy.

Juraki leans in again, his left hand cupping M-21 right cheek gently leaning her towards himself. His right hand is on her left hand, lightly playing with her fingers. Like the first kiss, it started out with slow, gentle, and light pressure. His left hand is now slipping around her neck. M-21 isn’t exactly an experienced kisser so she just followed what Juraki is doing. His breath tastes like the whiskey that they had been drinking, she is becoming increasingly light headed as the kiss goes on. The kiss is so good M-21 almost forgot to breathe, _‘this is bad’_ she thought _‘I just might get addicted to it.’_

They break away, finishing the kiss. M-21 cheeks are flushed, she feels groggy and at the same time, content. Now that she thinks about, those were her very first kisses. That thought makes her blush even more. While she was internally feeling embarrassed, Juraki takes her right hand brings it up and gently places a kiss on the soft skin. If she was embarrassed before, now she is dying of embarrassment.

Juraki: - “How was it?”

M-21: - “Not bad”, she will not be K.O. `d by him okay, call it pride or whatever, but she will not be upped by him. Thought both of them knew she was playing tough, which Juraki finds endearing.

Takeo: - “We`re leaving”, the moment when the first kiss happened between M-21 and Juraki, Takeo grabbed Tao to leave the lounge. No way in hell is he willing to gamble his life to spy on M-21 private life.

Tao whined: - “Oh come on, it just started to get interesting here.”

Takeo: - “Have you thought about what would happen if she catches us spying on her”

Tao`s face slowly morphed from eagerness to realization to horror. M-21 is a private person, and she likes her private space very much, also she doesn’t like being an observation material because of past trauma.

Tao swallows and answers nervously: - “She`ll skin us alive”

Takeo: - “Not only M too, if you noticed, throughout the whole banquet Boss was glaring daggers onto Kentas. I don’t know how but I think Frankenstein knows. If he finds out that we did nothing to stop this…”

Tao: - “We are so dead. You’re right let’s got out of here.”

Takeo: - “We should also keep this a secret from Frankenstein for now”

Tao: - “Yeah”

Meanwhile, somewhere in the vast castle where the banquet is being held, inside a private lounge sat people around a poker table playing, some were playing pool, and others just sitting on the black leather chesterfield sofas and accent chairs. The lounge is in Art Deco style, walls paneled with dark wood, a couple of oversized portraits, flanked by a pairs of Art Deco wall sconces, emerald colored vintage banker lamps on accent tables, and a small bar stand made of dark wood with intricate gold details. This scene looked straight out of an old school Mafia movie.

Frankenstein is playing poker against the Noble lord, Lunark, Gejutel and Kentas. Garda is playing pool against Dorant, a member of the parliament, and Karias, a noble clan leader. Muzaka is half sitting, half sprawled out on one of the sofas with a drink on hand, and Raizel is sitting on one of the accent chairs with a cup of tea, both of them observing the games.

Amidst all this jazzy atmosphere, a certain werewolf by the name of Kentas is losing his mind. He was supposed to meet with M-21 to hear her answer to his question, but for some reason he is stuck here, playing fucking poker. Whenever he tried to leave, Frankenstein stops him somehow. Lunark even tried to help him flee but it was for naught, Frankenstein again manages to stop him from leaving. God, he is going to look like a complete idiot if he doesn’t show his face to M-21 today, like he promised.

Kentas tries to escape 3 more times before he ultimately gave up.


	10. The Banquet: part 6. Memorable night (warning: raunchy stuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 and Juraki do the naughty, that`s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me english suck

Frankenstein is so proud of himself, he just can't help but smile throughout the night. He had managed to contain Kentas`s disgusting hands way from M-21, and as a reward, he can enjoy seeing his disappointed face all night long. Hehehehehe~

For the others in the private lounge his happiness is their source of worry. Everyone knew something was up and they were certain it had something to do with Kentas. The poor werewolf warrior was tormented, you couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Nevertheless, none wanted to put a stop or deal with Frankenstein’s form of entertainment.

Whatever challenges Frankenstein is faced with, he always comes out on top. Little did he know, that he actually failed.

In a dimly lit up bedroom, two bodies are seen making out on a king sized bed. They are sitting in the middle of the bed, kissing and touching each other’s bodies hungrily. Juraki undressed at some point, his dress shirt and jacket laying on the floor. Their shoes thrown somewhere along the way from the foyer to the bedroom of his flat. 

M-21: - “Gimme a minute to take this dress off or it’s gonna get ruined”

“Please, let me” Juraki shifts behind of M-21, kissing behind her right ear while slowly unzipping her dress.

The dress is slipping off her shoulder, revealing pale unblemished skin. Juraki is caressing every newly revealed skin and leaving butterfly kisses on it, savoring every little moment. The dress is finally slipped off leaving M-21 only in her white lace panties.

Juraki hops off of the bed to hang her dress in the walk in closet, his own clothes still laying on the floor forgotten. In the meantime she removes all the bobby pins in her hair that’s holding her French twist in place, releases her hair and gives her scalp sweet relief. He returns and stand in front of M-21, he slowly started to remove his pants leaving his boxers on, putting on a show for her. M-21 is staring at him with hunger in her eyes, even though she used to be a man she can always appreciate a great physique.

Juraki asks mischievously: - “Like what you see?”

M-21 in return huffs with a smile “Don’t get too cocky Juraki, I used to be just like that. Dick and all”

Juraki: “I wouldn’t mind seeing that also”

M-21 is laying down on the sheets, as Juraki crawl on top of her, settling himself between her legs.

M-21: “And why is that, are these boobs not enough for you?”

Juraki: “No, I just want to know everything about you”

M-21: “I didn’t know werewolf’s swing that way”

Juraki: “Oh, we do. No, we always did. Our attraction is mostly strength based, gender means nothing except for making pups of course”

He goes down for a heated kiss, M-21 reciprocating enthusiastically.

M-21: “On the subject of babies, do you have condoms? The thought of me able to get pregnant still doesn’t sit well with me”

Juraki: “Don’t worry, you won`t, werewolves have low reproduction rate. Plus we can only conceive during heats anyways”

M-21 comically asks: “What heats?”

“You haven’t experienced it yet?” he sits up, face showing clear confusion, all naughty thoughts forgotten.

M-21 simply answer: “Nu-huh”, “Oh. I can tell you all about it now, if you want.”

M-21: “Maybe later, now…” she warps her legs behind Juraki`s back and pull him towards herself bringing them closer once again “I want this” she rolls her hips for extra measure, pressing her ass onto his clothed member.

He replies teasingly: “Your wish is my command” he is sucking and caressing each ample breast, nibbling on the pink nipples. He was awarded with a soft moan. His right hand is slowly going lower while the left one is still playing with her breasts. Juraki`s hand is massaging her clitoris through her panties. M-21: “Mm!” her panties are getting wet, her body is preparing her for something more. He sits up to remove her undergarment, sliding them off her legs, then throwing it along with the rest of his clothes. Juraki goes down from her breasts to her navel giving light kisses along the way. He then lifts her legs and goes to kiss her inner thigs, licking and biting them. He’s face is right before M-21`s pink ‘ _clitoria_ ’ admiring it, he then proceeds to take a big audible whiff of air.

“The fuck are you doing?!” M-21 screams completely stunned, her face is brightly red from embarrassment.

“What?” Juraki bluntly answers, confused as to why M-21 is yelling at him profanities.

“Don’t ‘what’ me you idiot! Why are you sniffing there!”

“Cause I like how you smell?” before M-21 starts to yell at him more he quickly goes down and licks her clitoris, thus getting a lows moan out of M-21 instead of death threats. Phew, crisis avoided. 

Juraki is skillfully licking M-21, her anger completely forgotten and is moaning loudly. He replaces his mouth with his hand, now fingering her as her goes back up to passionately kiss her. M-21 is so lost in pleasure that she`s unknowingly scratched Juraki`s back, leaving long curving red lines. She doesn’t know it but scratching and biting plays a big part in sex for werewolves, Juraki feels exhilarated that he is being marked by her.

She feels something below her belly, something hot “I..I’m…ah! Gonna cumm….mmm! Aaah!” her back arches, eyes close as she climaxes. Holy shit, is it the alcohol in her system or does orgasms as a female feel way more intense than as a male. 

M-21 is coming down from her high, breathing heavily. Juraki looking at her completely tranced, he then raises her left hand to his lips and gently kisses the inner wrist.

“Any preferences mi lady?” he asks while leaving kisses all over her arm he’s holding.

M-21 thinks for a second and answers: “None”, Juraki raises an eyebrow “Really? You must have?”. M-21 is looking away, face flushing “It’s the first time” she says barely audible almost a whisper. Juraki is clearly confused, did he hear her right? “Huh? First?” what does she mean first? First “as in sex?” he asks, there’s no way right? She peeks through her bangs, looking at him nervously and then nobs. In that moments Juraki`s mind explodes, his whole body freezes as if somebody clicked the pause button on a Youtube video, him being the video. He had been stuck long enough because M-21 pokes him on the forehead cautiously asking: “You okay in there?”. Juraki snaps back into reality, he then places her hand, that he was holding all this time, onto his cheek and gives it another kiss on the wrist. “I am extremely honored to be your first, I promise to make it as memorable as possible” he says calmly, somehow holding down his excitement. M-21 retorts in amusement: “Big words, you sure you can keep that promise? Just a moment ago you were frozen like a deer caught in headlights”. Juraki immediately answers: “That was just a fluke, it won’t happen again”. M-21 giggles: “Whatever you say”. “Are you mocking me?” he asks, in with the joke, M-21 answers mirthfully: “Perhaps”.

Juraki: “Is that a challenge?” before M-21 could retort, he flips her so she is on her knees her back to his chest. He licks her between the shoulder blades all the way up to her neck, she shivers in delight. He plays with her boobs, massaging, and pinching the nipples sometimes, earning him a small squeal.

M-21 cheekily says: “For someone who promised me a memorable night, you are quite talented at stalling”, Juraki calmly answers: “I beg to differ, I think it’s not me who`s stalling but you who`s just impatient.

M-21: “Careful there, I just might bite”, Juraki eagerly answers: “I’m not stopping you, in fact please do. We werewolves are very fond of biting and scratching in bed”. M-21 says in surprise: “That was unexpected, I guess that one of those werewolf things, just like the heat”

M-21 just like Juraki said is getting impatient, it doesn’t mean she hates the foreplay, it feels incredibly arousing but she wants something more. So she takes it upon herself to remove his boxers behind her without looking, purely through feeling. She pushes back onto Juraki`s naked flesh, feeling the familiar piece of organ that she used to have.

“Isn’t that enough foreplay?” she asks, clearly displeased that she was made to wait for so long. Juraki: “So grouchy” he continues to tease her for a little while more before he places his stiff organ at her entrance, just poking her not actually entering, again teasing, driving her mad, he enjoys her reactions so much. M-21 is gonna loose her shit soon if he doesn’t hurry the hell up.

Juraki slowly enters her hot cavern, “Ngh!” it’s so tight and wet, and it takes all of his self-control not to climax right then and there. He groans, what he feels is pure euphoria. M-21 is relishing the feeling of being stretched out, it feels so weird but oddly delicious, she wants more. 

Once fully seated, he begins to move slowly, her mouth open making provocative sounds and then she whispers: “More”. Who is he to refuse? So more he does. Juraki speeds up, gets a little rougher, biting every reachable skin. His hand goes down to play with her clitoris, so they can climax together. They pant and moan, the sound of wet skin slapping surrounds the room, at this point they are just rutting, all inhibitors out of the window. Just pure raw sex, they are far too lost into the feeling. Juraki kisses the left area between her neck and shoulder before he bites down fangs deep, with blood rolling down to her clavicles. M-21 only screamed, completely surprised not expecting actual blood being drawn, the bite hurt but for some reason the pleasure outweighs the pain. No, in fact the paint makes the pleasure so much more intense. M-21 climaxes with a loud moan, eyes closed, head tilted back, Juraki follows behind her, sheathed deep inside he releases with a loud groan.

Juraki pulls out viewing the beautiful display in front of him. There lays a gorgeous woman, her face flushed painted in aftereffects of a climax, body in a thin layer of sweat, and his semen running down her thigs dropping onto the sheets. He lays beside her catching his breath recuperating while still watching her. M-21 shift onto her back, both of them look at each other before leaning into for a short but passionate kiss. 

M-21 breaks the silence: “I want revenge”

Juraki looks back in confusion. She explains: “I want to bite until you're bloody too” playfully glaring: “I don’t appreciate being the only one to bleed”. The wound on her shoulder already healing, leaving only a bloody trail.

Juraki mischievously answers: “I’m not holding you back” raising his hands in surrender.

M-21 gets on top straddling him looking down at him smirking. She has this predatory aura about her, hungry look in her eyes, wanting to ravish her prey, and Juraki is absolutely down for it.

She pressed her ‘clitoria’ onto his member, rubbing them together. Teasing him like he teased her. He quickly grows hard again, buckling his hips desperate to get more pleasure but she just raises her hips instead scolding him: “Uh-uh. Bad boy”. She scratches his chest leaving red lines starting from his pecs down to his navel, he gets more excited. She sure is taking her time with her revenge. 

She enjoys seeing the reactions on his face, she loves seeing how he is holding himself back trying to be a ‘good boy’ for her. She think this is enough, she wants him inside her again. M-21 positions herself and then slowly sinks down, relishing the feeling of being opened up and seeing Juraki`s face morphing into pleasure. Once he is fully inside she starts riding him. She started out slow and then eventually got faster. She rolls her hips, trying out different angles. Juraki: “I’m close”, she slows down, taking him in long slow strokes from the tip all the way down, she goes in for a kiss. She slams down onto him, and violently bites the exact same place he bit, he ejaculates with a loud moan. She sits up to look at her handiwork, blood spilling from her mouth breathing heavily. Juraki is panting, eyes half lidded, blood oozing out from the wound she inflicted. Juraki sits up to kiss her tasting his own blood on her tongue.

Juraki: “One more round?”

M-21 cheekily replies taunting him “You sure you won’t burnout? I can give time to get your strength back”

Juraki glares: “Oh, you are so on! Prepare yourself.”


	11. Post Banquet: part 7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after tha Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me suck engrish

Juraki woke up as the morning sun glares at him through his bedroom blinds, he turns away from the harassing star of hot plasma closing his eyes hoping to get another 5 minutes of sleep. He hears some shuffling so he opens his eyes expecting to see M-21 sleeping face, instead what welcomes him is a pale naked butt right in the face. That surely woke him up.

Juraki: “What a pleasant surprise right when I wake up. Well good morning to you too gorgeous”

M-21 who was looking for her underwear that’s on the floor but too lazy to actually get out of the bed to pick it up, and is currently crouching down on the bed stretching her hand to reach her panties, looks back to see Juraki shamelessly staring at her ass: “Are you saying that to me or my ass?” 

“To you of course, and to them” says Juraki with a grin, eyes not going anywhere else other than her butt. She finally reaches her underwear and gets up: “I’ll be using your shower” “Sure”. The moment she stood up, white liquid started to trickle down her legs from the place they physically connected all night long. Juraki freezes up, eyes going as wide as they can go, burning the image into his brain. Dear god, even though I know you are phony but thank you for this. Amen.

Juraki is left alone in his bed, he lays remembering last night’s escapade, his face lights up in delight. He takes a huge inhale of the room, smelling his and her scent as well as strong smell of sex and smell of different types of bodily fluids, it smells exhilarating. He remember how M-21 got so angry when he smelled her, laughing out loud as he gets up to make breakfast but before that puts on a pair of grey sweatpants.

M-21 gets out of the shower to smell of food, she is so hungry. She doesn’t exactly want to wear the dress right now, so she picks up Juraki`s dress shirt that’s laying on the ground near the bed she puts in on, its big on her so she rolls the sleeves up to her elbows. The dress shirt is long enough that it reaches mid-thigh, this will do until her underwear dries.

She walks into the kitchen looking around his home. It’s a simple flat, very modern and minimalist style, greyish brown floors and white colored walls. Clean and well organized nothing obnoxious.

Juraki is almost done preparing breakfast, big soufflé omelettes, big pancakes with beacon, and lots of fruits, he puts the dishes on the dining table along with coffee and orange juice. He hears footsteps and turns around to see M-21 looking around wearing just his dress shirt that`s basically dwarfing her, and nothing underneath. He freezes, eyes going wide as he tries to burn another image of her into his brain. She`s doing this on purpose, right? 

M-21: “You`re lagging again” without looking

Juraki: “What? How can I not appreciate a beautiful woman, when I see one”

M-21: “You are going overboard with the compliments, those doesn’t really work on me you know.”

Juraki: “A shame. Then you`ll never know what I see.”

M-21 looks down on the food, it looks amazing and smells heavenly too, but there’s one problem, it’s a lot, like feed 10 people kind of a lot.

M-21: “Are you feeding an army, or what?”

Juraki asks in confusion: “What do you mean?”

M-21: “That`s a lot of food for 2 people. How are we even supposed to finish that?”

Juraki: “I thinks this is a standard amount of food” he answers, still not getting the problem.

M-21 then makes a face of realization, of course, werewolves eat a lot, even back home she ate more than the rest of the household, frequently having seconds and if injured thirds or fourths. And she isn’t even a genuine werewolf so it makes sense that a real werewolf would eat like a truck. She takes a seat and gestures with her head to Juraki do to the same.

Juraki who is still standing confused, wondering what he did, sits down and asks: “You think this is too much?”

M-21: “I don’t eat like a werewolf” she takes a plate of the soufflé omelette and says: “I`d be full by only eating this egg thing”

Juraki looks shocked: “That cannot be enough”

M-21: “It’s enough for me” shrugs “Oh, and good luck finishing all that off”.

During breakfast M-21 asks: “Can you tell me all about those werewolf things. Heats and what not”

Juraki: “Of course. Werewolves have 1 or 2 heats every 7 to 10 years. Heats last from 2 weeks up to a month, during that time we are basically horny 24/7. It’s nothing serious, meaning it’s bearable but if ignored for too long you start to become aggressive, also when in heat werewolves release hormones to attract potential mates and sometimes induce other people’s heat. This basically checks out heats. Any questions? Or anything else you want to know.”

M-21: “You said something about being able to conceive only when in heat, does it mean both parties have to be in heat?” 

Juraki: “Yes, since werewolves live so long, our reproduction rate is low, only procreating during heats”

M-21: “Does biting got something to do with anything, oh and smelling nether regions like a total freak” she deadpanned.

(Image)

Smiling nervously he answers: “It’s just what werewolves do, you know how canines pee or scratch the ground to mark their territory and to leaving scent marks, it’s something like that”

M-21: “So I’m a marked territory now”

Juraki flustering: “No no no. It’s more like conditioned reflex”

M-21 just stared at him. Juraki is getting jumpy, time to change the subject: “How long you are going to stay here?”

M-21 enjoys seeing him getting nervous but decides to let him off the hook: “Raizel-nim wanted to spend the new year with Muzaka, so we`re all staying here until after the New Year.”

Juraki relieved hearing the answer asks: “Then if you’re not too busy, would you like to spar with me today?”

M-21: “Sorry I can’t, I only brought my good clothes, and I don’t want to ruin them”

Juraki is a little disappointed but at least she`ll be here for few more days. He can spend more time with her. They finish eating, leaving lot of left overs, Juraki gets up to clean. M-21 also gets up, picking up empty plates: “Let me help”

Juraki ensures: “It`s okay. Can’t have a guest doing the cleaning. You just relax, drink your coffee in peace” he takes the plates from her.

M-21: “If you say so”

***

M-21: “You didn’t need to walk me back to my hotel, you know”

Juraki swiftly answers: “I didn’t, yet I did”

M-21: “Don’t you have work or something”

Juraki: “Todays my day off so”

M-21 shivers: “Kind of cold today, isn’t it”

Juraki: “I don’t think so, no. Even though you are strong as a pure-blood werewolf, you don’t eat and thermoregulate like one, huh”

M-21: “I may be like a werewolf and fight in similar style but ultimately I’m still a human”

Juraki takes off his plain white jacket and puts it on M-21 shoulders.

Juraki: “Warmer?”

M-21: “Yeah, thanks”

Juraki: “No problem”

They walk in comfortable silence on a mostly empty road, looking around the shops and cafes on the side of the road aren’t even open. They reach the hotel.

Juraki: “What will you be doing today?”

M-21: “I don’t know, I haven’t planned anything yet.”

Juraki: “Then would you like to spend your day with me? I can show you some hidden gems.”

M-21 thinks for a second and answers: “Alright”

Juraki: “Great! Then I’ll pick you at 3 pm noon?”

M-21: “Sure”

M-21 goes inside the hotel, walking to the elevator waiting for it to arrive. She thinks back to all what happened that day, the banquet, the dance, and the sex. She remembers back when she used to be a man, Shinwoo and Ikhan had wanted some advice on their ‘Love life’ problems, Tao and Takeo just bailed leaving her to answer a question she has no clue how to answer. She couldn’t run away like those two traitors, especially when those pubescent brats were looking at her with puppy dog eyes, she was cornered. In the end she answered what she genuinely thought, that it is precious to be worrying about your love life. She was confident that she`ll never experience anything of the sorts, but here she is, worrying about her love life if you can call it that.

The elevators arrives, she gets on and presses the button to her floor. Are Tao and Takeo wondering where she was? How’s she going to explain this? What would they think of her? Knowing them they would be happy for her, saying something encouraging or teasing. Either way, this will be way more fun than worrying about whether they survive another day fighting the union.

The elevator dings, signaling that she arrived on her floor, the doors open and she gets out walking to her suite number. She`s also curious what would Frankenstein think of this, honestly she doesn’t know how he`ll react.

M-21 pushes the pin code to her suit, the door opens letting her in. She gets inside, takes off her high heels and walks to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

“Where have you been all night young lady?” M-21 yelp, startled by the familiar menacing voice. On the sofa in the living room sat Frankenstein, his face unreadable. Beside him on the ground were Takeo and Tao, sitting on their knees, faces painted in pain and fear. What’s going on here? 

Frankenstein: “Well?”

She doesn’t know why but for some reason she knew she needs to lie.

M-21: “I was out, sobering up”

Frankenstein asks suspiciously: “Since yesterday night?”

M-21: “It was nice outside, couldn’t help but get lost in time”

Frankenstein: “Whose jacket is that, it’s obviously too big to be yours” fuck, I forgot to return it.

M-21: “Its Juraki`s, he let me borrow it since it was chilly” since Tao and Takeo are being clearly punished here, Frankenstein knows with whom she was last seen with.

Frankenstein: “So you were with him?”

M-21: “Yes, we were together walking around the city, chatting”

Frankenstein: “What else did you two do?”

M-21: “Nothing. Like I said, walking and talking”

Frankenstein: “Really? Then what happened to your hair? Even if you took out the pins it should stay curly not as if just gotten out of the shower”

She`s so screwed.

Frankenstein: “Stop lying and tell me the truth M-21”

M-21 is now getting angry: “What`s it to you what I do during my free time. And I told you the truth. Also, I wet my hair because it was getting frizzy and annoying!”

Frankenstein and M-21 have a stare battle. Frankie finally letting go says: “Breakfast at 9 in the hotel restaurant, don’t be late, and for god’s sake fix your hair, it looks like a birds nest” he stands up and walks away.

Once the sound of the door closing is heard, Tao and Takeo drop to the floor shaking.

Tao is whining: “My knees~”

M-21: “How long were you two in that position?”

Takeo: “Since we returned last night and got questioned about your whereabouts”

M-21: “Why the hell would he do that?”

Tao: “I think it’s because his precious rebellious daughter figure is hooking up with some guy.”

M-21: “No way”

Takeo: “Would this be the case if it wasn’t”

Tao and Takeo get up, legs shaking like a baby trying to walk.

Tao: “Honestly, what were you doing with him, of all people. We won’t tell boss, promise”

M-21 sighs, she trusts her life with them so it's fine: “I had a few drinks with him and then got to his place to have sex”

Takeo and Tao unanimously groan. Tao: “Don’t take this the wrong way. We`re happy for you, really. But if boss finds out about this…Oh god! I don’t even wanna imagine what he`ll do.”

Takeo: “When he was questioning us, he was ready to unleash Dark Spear if we didn’t answer”

M-21: “I’m sorry”

Takeo: “No. No. You don’t need to apologize. It’s your every right to do what you want in your free time. The problem here is Frankenstein, now that there’s no Union or Crombel to be worrying about he shifted all that worry onto you.”

Tao: “He’s just overprotective.”

M-21: “Let`s just hope he doesn’t ever find out”

They unanimously sigh.

M-21: “I`m going out at 3 to meet him”

Takeo: “we're doomed”


	12. Post Banquet: part 8. Here`s Kentas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas finally decided to show his face

Takeo: “There’s still some time before breakfast, I’m going back to our suite to change”

Tao: “Yeah”

Tao and Takeo left leaving M-21 alone in her big suite. She goes to the bedroom, reaches her bed and flops down, screw the dress and creasing, it’s not like she`ll wear it again anytime soon. The last 24 hours were the most intense 24 hours of her life, excluding the life-threatening battles against the Union of course.

She was expecting some kind of a reaction from Frankenstein, but not this. This overprotective, slightly controlling helicopter parent of sorts. M-21 was becoming a little hesitant going out today, who knows what would happen if… Scratch that, she knows exactly what would happen if she`s caught. She knows how phycho he can get, she still can’t believe she tried to pick a fight with him when they first met. Ever since then, she is always cautious around Frankenstein, and after seeing him fight Rajak, she grew somewhat fearful of him. But, for some reason, she gets this aching feeling that she has to defy Frankenstein. It seems totally irrational, and almost stupid, but she really wants to _poke the bear_ if you will.

Its 08:43 am, M-21 gets up and changes into more comfortable clothes, a pair of light wash jeans, white blouse and a cream colored cardigan. She brushes out her hair, wetting it a little bit to make it manageable, and styling it to her iconic side bang. There’s still time so she sits on the sofa. Her mind goes back to last night, to Juraki. Never in her life had she thought she would be dancing and hooking up with a werewolf, especially with Juraki. Now that she got to know him a little bit, he is not a bad guy. Juraki is a serious, no bullshit kind of person, he is strategic and knows when to back down. But after spending the night with him, he still retains a serious guy persona but now, not only is he a serious guys but also a thoughtful, considerate guy, with a tiny bit of a goofiness. Oh, and a heavy romantic with non-stop compliments leaving his mouth.

It’s kind of obvious he wants something serious between them, she doesn’t mind it but… she just as said before, doesn’t mind it. M-21 isn’t actively looking for a romantic relationship, she doesn’t even have a preference. M-21 is what you call an aromantic, she isn’t particularity attracted to anyone but it doesn’t mean she won’t engage in any sexual or romantic relationship. She just won’t be as dedicated in keeping the relationship alive. For her, a serious relationship is unfathomable, but sex, sex is easy, you just undress, screw around, and be done with it.

M-21 feels bad for Juraki now, it wasn’t her intention to give him false hope by accepting his invitation but this is a great opportunity to turn him down, while it’s still undeveloped.

Its 08:54 am now, time to head down. Even though she ate at Juraki`s, she can’t exactly say she isn’t hungry to Frankenstein, it`ll raise suspicion. She`ll just has to suck it up and eat. M-21 gets up and walks to the entrance, she puts on some white loafers and opens the door. M-21 freezes. She is half out the door, hand still on the handle, her face dumbfounded. In front of her is standing Kentas, who also somewhat has a shocked expression. Why is he here? Is what she thought, then it all came rushing into her head. Oh fuck. His confession, her answer, she remembers it all. Because of Juraki she completely forgot about Kentas. 

M-21: “Hey” she greeted.

***

By the time Kentas finally got free from Frankenstein’s informal restrains, it was already 3 am. The Banquet practically empty, save for few people at the bar and the butlers and maids cleaning and wrapping up, M-21 nowhere to be found. He has surely lost her trust now, after blabbering yesterday about his feeling for her he up and disappeared. He can go to where she is staying, but it’s already late and he doesn’t want to seem rude. Kentas decided he`ll talk to her and explain himself tomorrow at a decent time of the day.

Kentas deflated and walks in the direction of his house, it’s a bit of a walk but its nice outside so he decides to walk. While strolling back home, Kentas kept thinking of M-21. When he first met the modified human with, back then, his werewolf appearance, Kentas almost killed M-21 and his colleagues out of rage. Back then he considered him as a greedy little human, power hungry like the rest, desperate enough to experiment on his own kind to achieve power. But after spending time with him, getting captured and becoming experiment buddies with M-21, as well as learning his depressing past, Kentas felt sympathy for him. When they escaped and were on the run they stumbled upon his people in testing tubes, emaciated, wires sticking out of them, practically dead, M-21 grieved with him, he grew respect for him. And when he was on the brink of giving up after fighting his own, M-21 reminded him of his duties as a warrior, he screamed at him to get up and protect the weak, in that moment Kentas fell in love with him. He went from hating to pity to respect to love for that human in such a short amount time. A human who empathizes with him, a human equal in power to a pure-blood werewolf, a human he absolutely fell for. 

When he heard that M-21 will be invited to the banquet, he was so excited to see the human again. But then he never got out of the private jet, instead a woman replaced him. The woman is still M-21, she is still the same human he fell for. But this M-21 is different, she isn’t tied down by dead comrades, she isn’t living for them anymore or for their lost names. No, she is living for herself.

Kentas knew that M-21 would never love like lovers do but this M-21, she would be open to try out new things, perhaps including a romantic relationship. So he took this opportunity to confess his feelings for her, hoping his feelings might be reciprocated one day. 

He finally arrived home. It’s a two story house with brownish- red brick walls, dark grey roof, and large windows with black casings. Kentas walks up the stairs to his bedroom, lays down on his bed, and closes his eyes.

Birds singing as the morning light shines through the large window, illuminating the whole bedroom. Kentas is laying on his bed, eyes wide open face showing clear annoyance. He didn’t get a wink of sleep, his head just couldn’t stop thinking about M-21 and about his screw up. At some point during the night, he got up, changed out of his uniform, and did some chores around the house to distract himself, and returned to bed.

He got up, showered and made breakfast on autopilot, but his thoughts still lingering on M-21. It’s almost 8 am, so instead of wallowing in his troubles, he heads out, maybe some fresh air might help him. Unbeknownst to Kentas, his legs led him right to the hotel where M-21 is staying. He walk towards the elevator and stands before the doors, just standing there not pushing the call button. Kentas stands another 5 minutes before turning away. He doesn’t have the courage to face M-21 right now, also he doesn’t know which floor she`s staying at. Right at that moment “Sir Kentas. Good morning.” Tao calls out to him.

Shit, Kentas just had to stumble upon her one of her collogues. Kentas greets back: “Good morning”

Tao: “May I ask why are you here?” he asks.

Kentas: “I was just passing by” 

Tao is looking at him skeptically: “You were standing here for quite a while”

Kentas nervously answer: “Oh, you saw that.”

Tao cheerily says: “No need to be cautious Sir Kentas” he leans into Kentas and whispers to him: “I know why you are here, she`s on the 5th floor, room 506” Tao proceeds to push the call button, the door immediately open. “Good luck” Tao gives him the most obnoxious shit eating grin and pushes Kentas into the elevator.

The doors to the elevator closes and ascends, Takeo witness to everything from a corner hidden behind a pillar approaches Tao.

Takeo: “You do know Boss will kill you, right?”

Tao: “True love requires sacrifice, she`s grown so fast” he wipes away a non-existent tear from his eye.

Takeo: “So you decided to become the sacrifice”

Tao: “No. We, have become the sacrifice”

Takeo quickly says: “I do not remember agreeing to this”

Tao: “Silly Takeo, you agreed to this the moment you agreed to spy on M-21 and Juraki”

The elevator dings, signaling Kentas that he has arrived on the 5th floor, the doors open and he steps out. He walks to the suite number 506 and stands. Is this really a good idea? He had been standing pondering for some time because suddenly the door opens, revealing M-21. She looks up at him in surprise, her hand still on door handle. She quickly pulls herself together and: “Hey”


	13. Post Banquet: part 9. I feel my heart crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw my english sucks. Me not native bro

Inside the hotel restaurant a certain Frankenstein was losing his patience little by little but in a geometric growth. He had been very specific with the time so why was M-21 late for breakfast by 13 minutes and 38 seconds and counting. Unacceptable! Just as he was about to go get her, she walked into the restaurant head turned away from Frankenstein but for a split second he saw her face behind her silver bangs. Her eyes are puffy and red, as if she had been crying.

The rant that he had been preparing dissipated instantly, instead he became very concerned. Is this about what he said earlier? Ok, maybe he intruded a bit too much about what she did all night long, but he had a good reason. Frankenstein is well aware about the special alcohol the werewolf warriors indulge in, and he is no stranger to M-21`s exceptional warrior-ish physiology. This makes it certain, if given the chance that M-21 might and will try out the unique alcohol and end up drunk. And what is more enticing than a beautiful bachelorette but a beautiful bachelorette in a befuddled state.

Frankenstein remembers the times when M-21 had dragged home 2 intoxicated modified idiots, he clearly recalls, back then, _his_ disappointed expression. It’s obvious he also wanted to drink like them, to be drunk and dilly-dally like any other normal human being. M-21 never really got drunk in their silly expeditions except for this one single time he drank enough to be not drunk but tipsy. Turns out M-21 is a quiet happy drunk that smiles more that usual and agrees to almost anything if you entreat him a just little bit. This is just tipsy, now image a drunk all smiley M-21 that agrees almost to anything if asked. Yeah, Frankenstein’s worry isn’t for naught.

It’s clear as day that something happened to M-21 after Frankenstein left, for her to be this upset it must`ve been serious. But the question is, is it Frankenstein’s fault or something else entirely?

M-21 sat down on the only empty seat at the table and slowly started eating the lukewarm food in front of her. 

Tao is sweating anxious balls, he is so screwed. He knows that he’s the culprit for M-21 distressed state. Just stay cool Tao, everything will work out just fine, he only needs to hop into the nearest time machine and stop his past self from encouraging Kentas to visit M, yep.

Takeo who is sitting beside him is nervously looking between Frankenstein, M-21 and Tao. This is all going to hell way too quick for Takeo`s comfort.

***

20 minutes earlier

“Hey”

“M-morning. I hope I’m not intruding.” - Kentas replies as calmly as possible

M-21: “You’re not”

Kentas is standing there not saying anything, M-21 expects Kentas to say something to continue the conversation, waiting, her hand still resting on the door handle, and an air of awkwardness starts to surround them. M-21 finally breaks the silence: “Can I help you?”

Kentas snaps out from his trance looks at her and then looks down solemnly: “I wanted to apologize for bailing out on you yesterday, it’s just-”

M-21 quickly cut him off, she knows where this is going: “You don’t need to apologize. I’m sure you had your reasons, being a member of the parliament can get your hands tied. I understand completely.”

Kentas sighs in relief: “Thank you. It’s just I made a promise yet it ended up like this. I feel so ashamed.”

M-21: “You are being too hard on yourself. Rather would you like to come in? Talking to you right at the doorframe in the middle of the hallway is a little bit awkward”

Kentas: “As long as I’m not intruding”

M-21: “I told you already, you’re not”

M-21 let Kentas in and closed the door behind him. They walked into a spacious living room that’s connected with the kitchen. Cream ceramic flooring, cream walls with paneling all throughout the living room. The furniture is a mix of beige, grey and black, accented with white drapes, giving the living room a contemporary elegant look. The kitchen, white cabinets with black a counter and an island surrounded with 3 maroon stools.

She walks up-to the small kitchen island with Kentas following behind. 

M-21: “Would you like something to drink? Though I only have bottled water and tea the hotel room came with” 

Kentas quickly answered: “Tea`s fine. Thank you.”

M-21 turned away from him to find the kettle she had seen hidden in one of the kitchen cabinets. Opening empty cabinets after another she finally finds the goddamn kettle, this stupid suite is just too big and empty for her.

Kentas was looking around, while M-21 busily made tea, when he suddenly spotted a white jacket on the sofa, sliding down, slowly making its way to the floor. So he did the most reasonable thing to do, pick it up and place it where it won’t slide off. The moment he picked up the piece of clothing Kentas froze, for some reason the jacket awfully smelt like Juraki with a pinch of M-21`s scent mixed in. Now that he took a proper look at it, he can tell that the jacket doesn’t belong to her, it’s too big for her.

A single question popped into Kentas`s head. Why Juraki`s fucking jacket is in his love interest’s hotel room? The more he thought about it the more angry he got. Kentas is fuming, he is trying very hard not to hunt down Juraki and collapse his face in with his fist. Calm down, it must be a misunderstanding, right? Kentas took a deep breath slowly let it out and walked up-to M-21, the jacket tightly crunched in his fist inevitably creasing it.

“Whose jacket is this?”

M-21 picked up the two hot mugs of tea from the counter, one in each hand when Kentas suddenly barged into her face. He sounded a bit aggressive for her liking. His face is a little red, eyebrows scrunched downward, mouth frowning. He was clearly mad at something. M-21 noticed the creased jacket in his hand. Oh. The way Kentas questioned her, it sounded as if she had to explain herself to him, which in turn made her angry as well.

“Nobodies.” She replies irritatedly: “Rather, I’d watch my tone if I were you.” M-21 puts down the hot mugs onto the kitchen island.

Kentas: “This is Juraki`s, isn’t it?”

M-21 scoffed: “I’m not obligated to tell you”

The atmosphere became so much colder in a matter of seconds. Both of them glaring at each other, neither backing down. Kentas took a step closer to M-21. His left hand reaching to her face. M-21 immediately slapped away his hand: “Back off!” Kentas grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled M-21 close to him, his right hand going around her back and his left hand on the back of her head, in a way embracing her. She started to struggle against his hold, trying hard to get away but he wasn’t budging: “Let go! Kentas!” Kentas instead tightened his hold on her.

After a few minutes of M-21`s scuffling and yelling to be released Kentas finally let her go, she immediately shoved him away and took a couple of steps back. Her hair tousled, eyes wide, pupils dilated, her heart beating fast, M-21 looked like she`s in fight or flight mode. Her eyes fixed on Kentas, watching him, preparing herself if something were to happen. Something about Kentas didn’t seem right, he was barely moving, just standing there head low, fixed in position.

“You reek of sex”- Kentas spat, he glared at M-21`s eyes - “You stink like that bastard”. Kentas took a step closer to M-21, she took a step back. “You couldn’t wait a single day. A single day!” He took another few steps closer and she retreated the same amount back, this continued until M-21 hit the kitchen island. Kentas loomed over M-21, placing his arms on the counter on either side of her, she was now trapped, nowhere to flee. Kentas was a good 3 heads taller than her, she had no choice but to look up. “What’s the matter?”- Sneered Kentas – “You’re that frightened of me that you aren’t able to speak?”

M-21 snapped out of her state, remembering who she is. And who she is, is not someone who`s easily intimidated by opponents far stronger from her. She`ll fight tooth and nail and then chew and bite and gnaw some more until she’s satisfied.

“You’re a real shithead if you think you can frighten me. I was just waiting until you were done with your bullshit accusations.”

“Heh. Finally got your voice back” – scoffed Kentas.

“Fuck you.”- Angrily answered M-21, scowling -“What’s it matter to you who I screw with, it’s not like we are in a relationship. Oh, and yes, that is Juraki`s jacket and we fucked all night long while you were busy loitering around. And what are you gonna do about that?”

Kentas`s face had morphed into pure rage, breathing heavily, his face and arms slowly transforming into werewolf form. M-21was watching him silently still trapped between his arms, she can feel his heavy breathing breeze her skin. M-21 also started to transform, bracing herself for a possible fight.

“Why?”- Kentas asked, voice strained. His anger transformed into sorrow, his werewolf form completely disappeared.

“Why not.” – M-21 answered spitefully. Maybe Kentas`s anger subsided but hers still remained, the way he was acting towards her was unfair.

Kentas hearing her response made him downhearted, now that his mind isn’t blinded by rage he realized what he had done. He`s pretty sure she hates his guts now, she is still glaring at him, half transformed, eyes slitted and canines protruding. In a last attempt to salvage the situation he hugged M-21 once again but gently this time.

“I love you”- Kentas said it so gently that it’s hard to believe he was angry just a few minutes ago. 

M-21 doesn’t say anything, she just stares, face lacking any kind of emotion.

“I love you so much. So please, tell me that what you had with Juraki is nothing more than a onetime thing.”- Kentas said almost begging - “please”

“Love? Are you serious?” – Mockingly M-21 said – “You think I would buy that bullshit!” M-21 forcefully pushed Kentas away, scowling at him.

“What?” – said Kentas, confused – “have you been lis-“

“Those are just empty words! How can you just throw words like _love_ just like that?! We`ve known and talked with each other for how long? 2 weeks? 3 weeks in total? Mostly during that time when that noble bitch experimented on us. There’s no way in such a short amount of time you could come to understand me and see me for _what_ I am!”- M-21 vision blurred as her eyes filled up with water - “You’re mistaking what you see in me on the surface for love. There is no way you can come to love me.”- her voice wavering, tears freely rolling down her pale cheeks.

Kentas just stood there, he`s voice feels trapped, he wants to say that he really does love her but his voice won’t come out. He can’t deny nor accept what M-21 said.

“I’m late for breakfast”- M-21 turned away from Kentas- “close the door after you leave” she left, wiping her tears with her hands. The entrance door closed shut, leaving Kentas alone beside the kitchen island with two mugs of tea on top of it, already lukewarm. 


	14. Post banquet: part 10.  A Bride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors about a new Bride

Frankenstein was silent, lost in thought, staring at, pretty much nothing. He and Raizel were with Muzaka, at his private estate, which consists of a decent sized, single story, wooden log house and a big glasshouse attached to it. Muzakas home looked comical, the glasshouse was twice, no, almost thrice the size of his actual house. The frames of the glasshouse were made of wood, seamlessly transitioning from the log house. The glass structure had many plants surrounding the walls and ceilings, and at the center was a small lounging area made of a circular table and 2 chairs.

Muzakas home was secluded from the city, surrounded by trees and bushes, hidden away from prying eyes. Oddly enough, the lord of the werewolves was an exceptional gardener, there were a variety of herbs, fruits and vegetables, and a quite few decorative flowers, and by observation, all were well taken care of.

Raizel was sitting on one of the chairs sipping tea prepared by Frankenstein who shamelessly invaded Muzaka's kitchen. Muzaka was occupied by doing some garden work somewhere in the corner with his bare hands.

“You are troubled, Frankenstein” – Raizel suddenly spoke.

Frankenstein snapped back into reality.

“Forgive me, Master. I just worry about M-21.”

Raizel understands why Frankie was distressed; he was present at today’s breakfast after all.

“I doubt M-21 had any prior experiences in romantic love, she must be very confused. If only had I stopped it from happening she wouldn’t be suffering this way.” – Frankenstein said somberly. He was a fool to think that stopping a single ape that night would be the end of it, or at least temporarily until they returned home. He should’ve demanded more answers from her before breakfast, though he doubts that would’ve lead to anything other than her nasty temper acting up.

“Who is suffering in what way?” – The lord of werewolves suddenly blurted behind Frankenstein startling the poor scientist.

“Rude of you to jump into other people's conversation.” – Frankenstein replies, sounding very pissed. If Master weren’t here he would’ve impaled Muzaka in the brain with his Dark spear at least 9 times, but alas some other time.

“Rude of you to raid someone else’s kitchen. Without permission.” – Muzaka retorted.

“Says the one who used to trespass into Masters home through the window. Without permission. And multiple times may I add.”

“Touché. So what’s this suffering I hear, does it have to do with our new bride. Ahahahaha!”

“What bride?” – Frankenstein looked in confusion at Muzaka.

“You know your half pup that turned into a girl not long ago. A very beautiful girl, every single one of our bachelors were completely entranced. Hahahaha…ah, to be young and in love. It seems just yesterday that I was the same.” 

“Excuse me?!” – Frankie asked, clearly appalled and barely holding back his fury. His hand was slowly reaching towards a gardening fork near him. His M-21, a bride? Preposterous! Over his dead body!

“Huh? I just told you” – Muzaka stupidly answered, unaware of Frankie’s increasing fury.

“Who’s a bride?! Who decided that?! Who?!”- Frankenstein was now threateningly pointing the gardening fork towards Muzaka, who in return raised his hands in defense. Not understanding the situation clearly and rather not pick a fight with the scientist, he answered, sounding unsure.

“The old lady that owns a bakery told me when I went there to buy bread?”

“And?” – asked Frankenstein, not lowering his weapon of choice.

“And? … And she told me that your girl was with one of our walking together this morning. Apparently, she smelled like him, so the old lady thought that they must have become mates, I guess?”

“What do you mean smell like him?” – Frankenstein’s hand inched closer to Muzakas throat, weapon still present. Frankie’s eyes were like that of a crazed animal, which made the lord of werewolves even more confused. Why is the scientist so obsessed? Leave the young alone, they can deal with this themselves, no need for dried up old men being nosy up in their business.

“Just leave them alone” – calmly persuaded Muzaka, gently trying to lover his gardening fork away from his throat. 

“Answer the damn question.” – Frankenstein raised the fork back up again.

Muzaka in return sighed. “Back when I was young when werewolves found a mate they would show it flaunting their mixed smell to show that they are taken. Mixed smell means they had made love to each other recently.” Frankenstein visibly twitched. “However, no one does that anymore, it was an old tradition. The old lady was spreading the news all morning, so it lead a lot of us to think we had ourselves a new bride, which now I understand isn’t the case.” – Muzaka turned away, faking sadness. “And I was hoping we would get new baby pups. Sigh. My poor old heart.”

“On a serious note, you should stop prying into other people’s business, it’ll only lead to a huge mess.” – Muzaka turned back only to see Raizel sipping tea, no Frankenstein insight. “Uh, what happened to your tea maker? – asked Muzaka addressing his best friend.

“He is deeply worried” - replied Raizel. (-_-)

“Wait. At least give back my gardening fork!” – screamed Muzaka.

…

“You seem to be in high spirits, Juraki” – Dorant asked his fellow ex-warrior and member of the parliament.

“Do I really? I think I am the same thought.” – Juraki looked up from the documents in his hands. Durant and Juraki were inside a café, discussing a little bit of work and mostly of mundane stuff, just normal friends hanging out. After Maduke's death and later rebuilding the werewolf race back up, they found common ground and started hanging out more like friends.

“Maybe it’s just the rumors” – Dorant picked up a spoonful of his chocolate parfait. Not many know this but he actually has sweet tooth, he had been hiding this fact for as long as he can remember. It’s just that now he just doesn’t care anymore. Or it’s just that he is no longer a warrior and doesn’t need to put up a fake act of not liking anything sweet. For some reason liking sweets is associated with being weak, which he thinks is stupid. 

“What rumors?” – curiously asked Juraki, documents completely forgotten.

“That we are going to have a bunch of pups running around soon” – Dorant answered, face completely stoic.

“And what does _a bunch of pups running around soon_ has to do with me?” –Juraki asked just as expressionlessly as his friend did, purely to mock him.

“Apparently, those _a_ _bunch of pups running around soon_ are going to be yours and that humans” – Dorant replied, not a single crack in his façade.

“What? Where did that start from?” - Juraki asked surprised, poker face game completely lost.

“The old woman from the bakery spotted you and that human together this morning. And from her words you guys were _shamelessly flaunting your mixed scents around town_ ”. Juraki was mortified. Aaah that old woman, she is so old school, no one does that anymore you blabbering old hag but it still made him happy.

Dorant continued flatly “Ah. And she also said that she hadn’t had young pups in her shop for a while now and would like you to make a lot of them.” 

Juraki collapsed onto the coffee table, hiding his face behind his hands in both embarrassment and happiness.

Make a lot of pups, huh? Up until recently, he hadn’t thought of procreating at all, and now that there’s someone he is seriously interested in, he doesn’t mind starting a family with that person. For a split second, Juraki imagined a life where he is looking at his kids playing, wrestling on the grass of the meadow, laughing without single a care in the world, and his beautiful wife at his side, cuddling him, a visible baby bump on her.

“Earth to Juraki?” the sound of clicking fingers in front of his face finally woke him up from his fantasy.

“Yes?” – pretending as if he wasn’t lost in thought just a second earlier.

Dorant signaled with his head behind Juraki – “You’ve got company.”

Juraki didn’t need to turn his head to know who was standing behind him oozing threatening intent, he stood up and turned around to see Kentas glaring at him. 


	15. Post banquet part 11. I challenge you to a duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas challenges Juraki to a duel, they fight then both of them gets their asses handed to them by M-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me engrish suck

“May you rest in peace” – Takeo solemnly put his hand on top of Tao's shoulder. They’ve been through so many hardships together, but now the time has come. “I`ll make sure all your computers are incinerated together with you and don’t worry I won’t forget the mask”

“Wait a damn minute!!!” Tao suddenly cried out, the information finally settling in. “Why are you killing me off? Are you really okay just letting me die?! You gotta help me!” – Tao was desperately shaking his comrade, who in return brought up his hands in bodhisattva pose, compassionate for his friend's inevitable suffering.

“Don’t you dare!” – Tao was now trying to separate the sniper's hands but ultimately failed. When it comes to strength, Takeo is superior. As a last resort, Tao pleads “Takeo. Buddy. My comrade in arms and death. Please…I beg you…help this pitiful soul” – Tao musters up the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

They were walking around without a real destination in mind. After breakfast, Raizel-nim along with the boss disappeared without a trace. One moment they were at the table the next just gone, poof like magic.

Tao had been in a dilemma ever since seeing M-21 flustered state at breakfast, he kept blaming himself, but how could he have known that Kentas would do something that would make M-21 cry. You can’t really blame him, but ultimately it was Taos fault, if only he had shut his big mouth! “Aughhhhh!!!”

Takeo was silently watching his friend suffer, he could console him but nah. You reap what you sow. Also, it was fun as hell seeing Tao dig himself into a grave. They were aimlessly walking when Tao suddenly just stood still and then emitted a strange sound while holding his head in despair. Let’s push him a little bit more over the edge. Takeo is not a sadist however, he just can’t help himself, call it an act of small revenge for all the bullshit he dragged him and M-21 into.

“You two!” Takeo and Tao turned to look at the familiar voice. Running up to them was Lunark, she looked nervous and a little out of breath. “Yes?”-asked Takeo.

“You need you to come with me now.” They didn’t know why but she looked desperate and determined, it must be something serious then. Tao and Takeo did not ask a single question and just nodded. “Lead the way”

They were a good distance away from the city, they had been running at full speed for 30 minutes now. Tao finally decided to break the ice and ask the reason they were running. “Excuse me but where are you taking us? Did something happen?”

Lunark looked like she was reluctant to talk but, with a sigh: “Kentas and Juraki, th…” as she was answering a sudden loud crackling sound followed by what sounded like a tree falling and landing in loud Thump. It sounded very close to where they were. Tao and Takeo quickly ran up to a clearing where the loud noise originated from only to see Kentas and Juraki, figuratively, ripping each other to shreds. Both covered in blood and dirt, healing cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

Tao and Takeo just stood there, watching, not knowing what to do. Stopping them seemed like the most logical thing to do but taking a more careful look at the surroundings, there seemed to be at least a few dozen werewolves surrounding the clearing and observing the fight from a distance. None looking distressed instead, they were amused and happy.

“Just what is happening here?” Takeo asked, confused at what is unfolding in front of him.

Lunark walked up to Takeo and Tao, finally shedding light on what is happening: “They are fighting to figure out who will have M-21.”

Tao opened his mouth to ask something but then closed it, he opened it again to close it yet again. He stood there gaping like fish out of water.

“If M heard that she would be so pissed” Takeo emotionlessly said, the worry from before completely vanished “they aren’t transformed” – he calmly stated.

Lunark was about to answer but then someone else beat her to it: “The first one to transform will be determined as the loser.” Muzaka appeared beside them along with Raizel.

“Lord! Why are you here?” Lunark asked after bowing. “Oh, I heard two of our boys are fighting over a woman so I rushed over here to witness it firsthand. Haven’t seen one of these in a while. Ah, this is so refreshing, isn’t it Raizel. Ghahahaha~” Muzaka said laughing while patting his friend on the shoulder.

“I hope this isn’t official or M might kill the winner in his sleep.” Takeo said sweat dropping.

“Wait she isn’t here, is she?” – Tao asked nervously looking around. Just as he said that, something whooshed beside him.

“What wa…” – Tao didn’t even manage to finish when a loud boom was heard from where Kentas and Juraki were fighting. A huge cloud of dust was where the fighting was happening. As the dust settled down and became visible enough to see what happened, there in the middle of a newly formed crater surrounded by debris was M-21, standing atop of two meaty necks, one leg for each neck.

30 min before

M-21 was laying on her bed when a sudden frantic knocking distracted her from her thoughts, she opened the door for, to her surprise, Garda. M-21 never really talked with her before so imagine her surprise when she told her that Kentas and Juraki were fighting over her. M-21 rushed to the field to see two idiots fighting, surrounded by more idiots watching. To say she was angry would be an understatement. M-21 was fuming, before she knew it she kicked both of them into the ground until it created a crater.

When the dust settled, M-21 noticed that there were more people than she initially thought were watching this whole scene unfold. ‘How humiliating’ is what M-21 though, her cheeks glowing red as she got off the two necks.

Kentas and Juraki were so into their fight that they didn’t even realize that they were on the broken ground with pressure on their necks. When pressure behind the nape of their necks removed, they lifted their heads to see M-21 glaring down at them in wrath and humiliation. 

“What the fuck do you think you two mutts are doing?” – the two werewolves sat up, their eyes avoid directly looking at her.

Kentas stood up, finally having the guts to look at his crush: “I couldn’t let **him** have you” – Kentas emphasized **him** by childishly pointing a finger at Juraki who remained sitting.

“Hey! Don’t point your finger at me” – Juraki just as childishly retorted back.

“Have me? Are you serious?! Do look like some kind of an object for you to decide who can and cannot have?”

“M-21, please, that’s not it.” – Kentas

“Then what is it! Why did you make this into a fucking zoo attraction? Why?!”

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you” M-21 scoffed at Kentas

“Really? Could’ve fooled me” – she scoffed.

“It’s a werewolf thing” – Juraki jumped into the conversation, finally getting up. “It’s how we decide who can love you. We know that you’re upset but please understand that we werewolves decide things this way because it’s our custom.”

“Custom or not, I don’t care. In fact, I see this as a perfect opportunity.” – M-21 intently looked into Kentas`s eyes and said “I don’t want to see your face in front of me ever again and if we happen to meet because of circumstances beyond our control, you better not talk to me unless it's dire. Understood?”

M-21 turned around to walk away when Juraki grabbed her hand: “I know I’m a little for our rendezvous but…” his hand was harshly slapped away his eyes going wide in shock. M-21 glared at Juraki and said: “I meant both of you.”

M-21 jumped as far away as she can, leaving a sad Kentas and a gaping Juraki at the ruined clearing. The gathered crowd starting to disperse only leaving the lord and his friend, the modified males, and the two heartbroken werewolves.

Muzaka approached Kentas and Juraki, putting a comforting hand on each of their shoulders and with a benevolent smile said: “That was pathetic”. Tao and Takeo saw Kentas and Juraki shoulders sagging, a heavy atmosphere looming over them whereas Muzaka just continued giving a radiant smile.


	16. Post banquet part 12. mr. bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 drinks away her problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me engrish very suck

Frankenstein arrived at the fighting scene after hearing the rumor from a random werewolf. There he saw his Master with Muzaka along with his two modified employees. “What has happened here?” – asked Frankenstein, observing the surroundings, quite the fighting happened here. He slowly turned his head to a frightened Tao: “So?”

***

M-21 could feel the stares boring into her as she walked aimlessly through the city, some were even following her trying to take a better look at her. She started to walk faster, trying to get away from the judgmental stares as quickly as possible. M-21 took a turn at a random corner, what awaited her was a bar, it was still light out but she could not stand the stares any longer.

“Welcome” - a single bartender greeted her. He was, in human years, a middle-aged man, tall, handsome, long red hair tied in a low ponytail, deep red eyes almost maroon in color, and prominent cheekbones. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black waistcoat, the rest hidden behind the bar table.

“Would you like a drink” – politely asked the bartender. M-21 nervously answered: “I…I forgot my wallet” – M-21 rushed out of her suite so fast to get to the fight, she forgot her wallet and her phone for that matter.

“Nonsense. I’m confident that sir Kentas and Juraki would gladly pick up your tab” at the end of the sentence, he gave a cheeky wink.

“You know them?” cautiously asked M-21, she looked around the bar. It was a small bar, just a few stools at the bar table, a couple of tables with 2 chairs each. Very intimate. 

“Oh, they’re my regulars” – the bartender signaled her to a stool in front of him for her to sit.

“I don’t want to meet either of them right now” – M-21 turned to the door to leave, instead the sign on the door was turned from Open to Closed by the bartender.

“So, what will you have?” – the bartender returned back to his work station.

“Why are you so adamant for me to stay here?” – it was way too suspicious for M-21, it never hurt to be wary.

“You came here to seek refuge, did you not? There isn’t a single werewolf here that doesn’t know about you and the fight over you. I doubt you’ll get any alone time anytime soon. So why not spend a little bit of their money as a tiny form of revenge.” – the bartender smirked.

“You know what?” – M-21 sat on the stool irked but not at the bartender “Bring out your most expensive drink, I want to see them go bankrupt.”

The bartender happily complies: “Of course, and would you like a snack? Or maybe even a meal? We just received fresh and rare produce and our chef is dying to cook them while they’re freshly killed however, I’m afraid it’ll be a bit on the expensive side” – the bartender said feigning dejection.

“Oh my, that is just perfect. I’m famished and a good meal just might cheer me up” – the bartender and M-21 looked at each other the same way partners in crime look at each other while planning something nasty.

*** 

After the disaster that was the fight between him and Juraki, Kentas solemnly invited his rival to a drink. Despite everything, they are still in good terms, after all “all is fair in love and war”. Now that both of them got harshly rejected, they have each other for comfort, 2 kindred spirits are going to drink their sorrows away.

The bar they frequent was strangely not open, so they went to another bar they also regularly visit. It is a larger more casual bar. Upon entering Juraki spotted Dorant at a table with Lunark.

“What are you two doing here?” – curiously asked Juraki while he and Kentas took a seat.

“Discussing a certain pair of idiots.” – wryly answered Lunark.

“Owner 2 of the usual, please!” – Kentas made his order. “Coming right up!” – answered the bar owner.

“So, why don’t you tell us the whole story so we can make fun of you two. This is the first time I’ve seen the woman stop the fight by picking up the rivals by their scuffs.” – mockingly Lunark said, not hiding her amusement.

“I agree, I almost burst out laughing when she did that” – Dorant said barely keeping himself from smiling.

Kentas turned red from the neck up, not saying anything, whereas Juraki just turned his head away in shame.

Kentas turned to Juraki and said: “no offense, but just so you know, this is your fault”

“Huh! I’m not sure if I’m forgetting something but I’m pretty sure you are the one who started this whole fight.” – Juraki quickly retorted back

K: “Bullshit, you knew I was aiming for her”

J: “Nope. I didn’t know shit about who you were aiming for. You just want to accuse someone for your failure”

K: “I met her first”

J: “I kissed her first”

K: “I have a more sacred connection with her”

J: “And how do you fucking determine that”

K: “We’ve been tortured together, nothing connects people more deeply than shared suffering”

J: “Well I had se…”

“Children! Enough!” - with a loud command Lunark stopped their childish banter. “Is this how grown-ass men behave?” Kentas and Juraki weren’t saying anything so she turned to Dorant for some answer instead he neutrally said: “I can neither confirm nor deny anything”. 

“Unbelievable” – Lunark sighed giving up on men entirely “I can’t blame M-21 for doing what she did, in fact, I think she dodged a bullet with either of you.”

*** 

Back at the bar where M-21 was currently drinking.

“And do you know what, he got angry at me. Like, really, really angry at me. It's not like I’m the one who disappeared during the banquet and completely forgot about me” – M-21 drunkenly blabbered on with a drink in her hand.

“I can’t believe sir Kentas would lose control like, it is so not like him.” – answered equally drunk bartender “right, Monsieur Chef?”

The chef wasn’t as drunk but was definitely getting there: “I never took him as a someone who would do something like that. However, for him to lose control when it comes to you Miss, I suppose he’s that much obsessed with you. Though I’m only a geezer, so take my word with a grain of salt.”

M-21, the bartender, and the chef were huddled around the bar table filled with exquisite cuisines and fancy alcohol. It was a feast, food enough to feed a whole army but for werewolf standards enough to feed at least 5 warriors. Apparently, the Lord comes here, every now and then, to indulge, and the menu they were consuming is the same menu Muzaka eats.

At some point during M-21s lonely drinking, the food the chef was bringing became too much for her to handle, so she invited the bartender as well as the chef himself to finish the food with her. It’ll be just a waste to indulge in delicious food and expensive drinks by herself, especially when the feast is paid by Kentas and Juraki. Revenge, no matter how petty it is, never tasted so delicious. Slowly they became drunk and more vocal and now they were shamelessly talking about the werewolf warrior Kentas.

“It’s exactly that! Just a short-term obsession. There is no way you can fall in love in 2 weeks” – M-21 despondently speaks her mind without a single care in the world. She turns to the bartender with a half-assed glare “You sure you won’t rat out on me?”

The bartender honestly answers: “Everything stays here in these walls. Don’t worry; your secrets shall forever stay as secrets.”

“It better or I will do the same thing I did to dumb Mohawk and stupid bandana”. “Buahahaha!!!” – the chef laughed aloud – “Quite befitting those two”.

M-21 scrunches her face in discomfort - “You laugh too loud old man”.

The bartender says in mirth – “I think he has a little too much to drink”

The chef cheerily replies – “You too rough on this old man, miss”

M-21 curiously asks – “Why do you keep calling me miss?”

Chef - “Because I don’t know your name. How else should I call thee?”

M-21 lowers her gaze – “Call me whatever you want old man, I don’t have a name, to begin with” – she says somberly as she takes another shot. 

Both the Chef and bartender take note of M-21`s saddened tone, not wanting to upset her the Chef warmly says – “Since you gave me the amazing name Old Man I think it’s appropriate that I do the same and repay your kindness.” – he winks – “Hmm. How about the name Emiya?”

M-21`s eyes widen at the unexpected name – “Why Emiya?”.

“I had a daughter who wanted to name her unborn child Emiya. Lovely name isn’t it?” – The chef was sad even though he was smiling. M-21 immediately understood that the old man had lost his child and grandchild.

The bartender poured the chef a drink – “Being sad isn’t like you, monsieur Chef. You are going to give our customer a heavy heart.”

The chef held himself together – “I’m sorry miss, I think my drunken state and old age made me docile. Of course, you don’t need to listen to this old man” – he gulped down the drink.

“It’s a beautiful name, thank you” – with a shaky voice M-21 says with tears building up in her eyes. 

The chef and the bartender softly smile, what a tranquil feeling this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently watched the Fate series and I really loved the name Emiya. Every time I had a spare moment I would just think that Emiya would suit M-21 so well. It doesn't really start with the letter m but sounds like m, it rolls off the tongue very nicely and it means Protector. Also, it's not some stupid overused name that sounds lame LOL. I want uniqueness, I want class, I want sophistication.


	17. Post banquet part 13. Daughters always want to marry their fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein reflects on his relationship with M-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me engrish very bad

“Frankenstein” - someone was softly calling him, they were near him but he could not see them. Everything was black with spots of dim light flying in his vision.

“Frankenstein?” - he can hear them a bit more clearly now, they sounded concerned. He closed his eyes, hoping to hear the voice once more. Soft hands touched his cheek – “Frankenstein?” – as if he were awoken from slumber he opened his eyes – “Are you alright?”.

“Ah, my apologies. My mind wandered away for a little bit.” – Frankenstein without halting a second longer answered naturally, as if he never was floating in complete darkness just a second ago - “Now where were we.” Frankenstein was holding a pair of pruning shears on his right hand a lily stem on his left, arranging a bouquet.

“Must you rearrange the bouquet at the last minute?” – with a soft sight M-21 turned to Frankenstein. The white flowy wedding dress she was wearing and the lily in her hands and her glowing skin as the early rays of sunset gleamed through the greenhouse with a gentle golden ambiance made her look like a princess out of a fairy tale. 

“I was busy running around making sure everything was perfect that I neglected the bouquet. I can’t let you hold such an unsightly bouquet on this special day.” – Frankenstein unhurriedly arranged the bouquet, sniping and putting each lily to its rightful place. “Is this my wedding or yours?” – with a giggle M-21 handed him the last lily. “

“Well, forgive me for I am guilty a tiny bit for projecting my perfect wedding which I’ll never have onto yours” – he wrapped the lilies in white lacy paper.

“How ominous of you. You can have your perfect wedding when the time comes. It's never too late.” – she handed Frankenstein the gold ribbon.

“You don’t realize how old I am, the right time for a wedding is long past gone for me.” – he replied in mirth – “There. Perfect.” – he passed the now beautifully rearranged bouquet of white lilies to the bride – “They’re really pretty.” – M-21 thanked as a soft flush appeared on her cheeks.

“It's time.”

They walked into a big glass garden where the venue is being held. Everything was decorated in flowers and tulle, the poles, the walls, the ceiling, the podium, the aisle. People they recognize were seated and waiting for them.

As the sun lowered and the garden turned from pink to blue and the scattered fairy lights began to gleam a melody started to play signaling M-21 and Frankenstein the time to walk down the aisle.

Frankenstein offered his right arm with the elbow bent. M-21 delicately puts her hand under his arm and curls the hand back over it. They slowly walk down the aisle covered in flower petals to the podium where the groom and priest stand.

Never in his life did Frankenstein thought that he would walk down a wedding aisle to hand M-21 to someone else, his practically adopted daughter. All this happened far too fast, he didn’t even have time to blink.

Wait.

Frankenstein abruptly stopped mid-walk, in the middle of the aisle between staring guests. M-21 stopped as well from going further by him, standing puzzled.

Wait, wait, wait. Wait a goddamn minute. What? A wedding? His M-21 getting married.

“What’s wrong?” – M-21 asked, but Frankenstein didn’t hear her.

With whom? Also, he doesn’t remember blessing any marriages, especially not this one! She is not ready for this. He is not ready for this!

M-21 removes her hand from his arm only to have Frankenstein harshly take it back pulling her in the process forcing her to drop the bouquet. Before she could voice her distress, Frankenstein, in a loud voice says: - “I will not allow it! I will not allow for this wedding to proceed and if anyone here is against me stand up so I can kill you.”. The guests were stupefied, none are saying a single word. He looked at the groom and realized that he couldn’t make out his face, it was black with distorted purple flames, a vicious smile plastered at the center of his head, laughing mockingly at him. 

M-21 who’s still by Frankenstein’s side painfully punched him in the face finally forcing him to release her. “Are you insane!” – she screamed – “How could you do this to me!

\- Ring -

Why do you hate me so!

\- Ring-

You only see me as a nuisance don’t you?!

– RING! – 

**I hate you!!! I curse you for all etern…** – **RING!!** – 

– **RING!!!** –

Frankenstein opened his eyes, his skin covered in light sheen of sweat, his heart beating wildly in his chest, the sound of the hotel phone ringing piercing his ears. It was all a nightmare. **~ RING ~** the deafening sound of the phone ringed once more before Frankenstein finally picked it up.

F: “Yes?”

Receptionist: “Mr. Frankenstein?

F: “You are speaking to him”

R: “I’m sorry for calling so late at night but someone is asking for you to pick up miss M-21, she is inebriated and requires assistance getting back to the hotel.

F: “I understand. Thank you for telling me.”

*** 

Frankenstein’s nose was assaulted with the smell of strong liquor the moment he stepped inside the bar.

“Welcome” – drunk bartender welcomed him – “Are you perhaps her guardian?” he turned toward M-21 who is sprawled on a chair passed out.

“Why is she here of all places?” - Frankenstein sighed, first the dream and now this.

“She was seeking refuge after the fight, our place just happened to be on her path. I hope you don’t mind.” – the bartender was clearing away some dishes.

“No. Thank you for taking care of her.” – Frankenstein picked her up bridal style before he would’ve just thrown M-21 on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but now, you can’t really treat a woman that way, regardless if she were a he before. 

“Of course” – cheerily replied the bartender.

“Thought I do mind that you let her drink this much” – The number of empty bottles on the table was a dead giveaway aside from the obvious passed out M-21.

“I am sorry, I’ve tried to stop her but she wouldn’t let me.” – the bartender chuckled – “she even twisted my arm to get to the bottle. See.” – he pointed to his wrist that was almost done healing, only a light brown-colored bruise fading into skin color.

“I apologize for her behavior.” – Frankenstein would’ve massaged his nose bridge if his arms weren’t busy.

“Well. We`ll be leaving now. Send the bill to the hotel under my name will you.” – Frankenstein secured his hold on M-21.

“Oh. It’s alright. The bills taken care of.” 

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow - “I hope you won’t get into trouble.” 

The bartender with a mischievous glint in his eyes says: “Thank you for your concern but I’m the owner of this bar so I can do whatever I want”

“Hooo. How generous of you Mr.bar-owner. But won`t this show negatively on your profit margin, those empty bottles don’t look exactly cheap.” the bar owner laughed in return.

“Mmmmm” – M-21 chose that moment to wake up. – “Boss? Why you doin`ere?”- she was still completely drunk.

“I’m here so you can sleep on your bed” – M – 21 realized she is being princess carried and proceeds to try to get down on her feet.

“Stop wiggling or you’ll fall” – gently reprimanded her.

“Then let goooo.” – M-21 whines in return. Well, that’s a first. “I don’t like being princess carried, I can walk by myself.”

Frankenstein abided by her request and let M-21 on her wobbly feet only to catch her before her face painfully met the table.

“If you don’t like being princess carried how about a piggyback ride?” – the chef appeared from the kitchen.

“But I don’t like piggyback carried” – M-21 very childishly retorted.

“Well, have you ever had a piggyback ride?” – the chef talked the same way people talk to children to ease them into eating a veggie they didn’t like. 

“No” – M-21 pouted.

“Then how do you know that you don’t like a piggyback ride?”

“I don’t know” – M-21 pouted some more. The bar-owner was laughing behind his hand.

In the end, M-21 had to choose between being princess carried or a piggyback carried, she chose the latter. She rather not see Frankenstein’s disappointed face.

“Oh and before I forget” – the chef began – “please have this”, he handed to M-21 a silver chain bracelet with a canine tooth dangling from it.

“Why are giving this to me? This seems like it's important to you.”

“We werewolves gift this to our children when they receive their names, we carve the name onto a wolf canine. Please take it with you I have no use of it, at least with you this thing has a meaning.” – The chef's shaky wrinkled hands wrapped around M-21`s, covering them in gentle warmth. “Please” 

“Okay. But only because you said you didn’t need it” – she`ll pretend she didn’t see the chef's teary eyes.

“Thank you, miss Emiya” – the old man gingerly kissed Emiya`s hands.

As Frankenstein carried M-21 on his back to the exit, the bar owner said before they left: - “You are always welcome here Miss Emiya and Mr. Father as well.”

M-21 dozed off not long after leaving the bar, the gentle rocking motion of Frankenstein’s walking, the soft breeze of the night, and the warmth emitting from his back lulled her back to sleep. 

Frankenstein walked in the night, the road devoid of any living beings except for himself and M-21. Celestial beings shining in the night sky, and the stars glistening like glitter accidentally spilled onto a dark blue almost black carpet, the galaxy swallowing their sky wholly. A sky like this is rare in Seoul, or rather impossible with the amount of light pollution in the city.

Millennia is a long time to be alive and extremely lonely. The life he is living right now full of life and noise, and is only a fraction of what he lived but still precious nonetheless. All the headaches and worries, and the stress and feeling of pride, his noble and human children put him through are so exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. Nothing in the world would force him to give it up now, this colorful life he and his Master were gifted with, is invaluable.

When M-21 first started living with Master and him, he was just like a frightened kitten, only knowing how to hiss and scratch, after a while, after Tao and Takeo joined the household he started to trust them but always kept everyone at arm’s length. It was only after the battle with the previous Werewolf lord that he opened up and started to put complete trust into them. 

Frankenstein doesn’t quite remember when but at some point in time he started to see the modified trio and the nobles as his children. Seira and Takeo are like the responsible older siblings that take care of the rest, Tao is like the hyperactive ringleader that is good at avoiding his own trouble, Regis is the child that pretends that he is an adult but is not, and M-21 the problem child that constantly gets into trouble. Parents always pay attention more to the problematic ones, since they know that the rest can take care of themselves.

M-21 was still sleeping soundly, the feeling of weight on his back foreign to him, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck and a bracelet hanging from one of her wrists. Emiya, huh. Carved in dead werewolf language on the canine, a name now bestowed to her. Sooner or later she would’ve needed to choose a permanent name for herself, one does not simply go on with their lives with a single letter and a couple of digits as a name. It’s a beautiful name, but he can’t help feeling a little jealous.

He`ll need to change Em`s ID card yet again, the one he gave her the first time when she started working and the second one when she transformed, she never really identified with the names on either of them. Well, at least now, he hopes that he wouldn’t need to avoid questions about Em`s identity from the school staff who are curious about her name which she never states herself.

Frankenstein finally reaches the hotel, he settles Emiya onto her bed and covers her up. A peaceful expression on her face. He gently moves a strand of hair away from her face – “Sleep child of mine, no matter what your family is always here with you.” 


End file.
